Powerpuff Girls: The Blue Rain Treasue
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Eight years Blossom and Buttercup had to live their lives while their sister Bubbles has been unconscious for eight years. When she finally wakes up on their birthday, the family is happy to have her back. But then a murder has taken place and Bubbles could be next. Could Blossom and Buttercup catch the bad guy, along with helping and protecting their sister.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Bubble Trouble Past

On a rainy day, dark clouds are surrounding the sky and the raining is pouring down like a waterfall. Far from the city of Townsville, there is a mountain road that is being covered with water from the rain. Thunder clashes as they light up the sky. No cars are on the road at the time because it's dangerous to drive on a mountain while it rains.

On the wet road and getting soaked, Bubbles is running with a scared look on her face. Bubbles can only think on how she wishes she can use her powers, but is unable to use them anymore. She has no choice, but to run for her life. She turns back as she runs away to see that someone continues to chase her. On her tail, there is a mysterious person who is chasing Bubbles and looking very desperate.

Bubbles continues to run from her pursuer, and tries to climb up a rock, but takes a wong step. Bubbles slips, and screams as she falls off the edge of the steep cliff. She rolls down as she falls and yelps of the pain and finally lands on the ground.

The mystery person looks down from the edge, and see Bubbles is unconscious on the ground. Bubbles side of her head that is facing up drip blood on the side. The person grit their teeth in response, but begin to hear a familiar sound coming this way. The person steps back to hear the dog barking. Then runs off. Bubbles is still laying on the ground, feeling like she is close to death.

Flying through the rain, is two of the kindergarten heroine, Blossom and Buttercup. The two are in search of their sister. They manage to find her, but it's a shocking sight. When the two land, they see that bubbles has been injured very badly.

Blossom slowly moves, Bubbles, "Bubbles… Bubbles are you okay?"

"Come on Bubbles, get up," Buttercup adds, looking scared right now.

Just then, Blossom ends up seeing the blood coming from head. This makes Blossom's blood become cold as ice.

She scaredly screams, as she shakes her sister to wake her up, "Bubbles, come on! Please Bubbles! Open your eyes!"

"Bubbles! Bubbles Bubbles!" Blossom screams as she shed tears.

Just then, Blossom shots herself out of bed waking up in a cold sweat. However, Blossom looks a taller than she has been. Her hair is longer, and looks like a teenager. Blossom then hugs herself, and begin to shed tears and quietly cries. She still can't get over what has happened to her sister.

In her thoughts, Blossom says to herself, "It's been eight years… eight since since the incident on Townsville Mountain. The day, Bubbles has fallen into unconsciousness."

In a different room, there isn't many things to be seen. There are small furniture, shelves, and a desk with a mirror, and a bed. On the bed, there is a girl that looks older around a teenagers age. She has blond hair in long pigtails, about two feet of hair. She has many different medical machines hooked on her chest, arms, and head. Her eyes are closed like she is asleep, but in reality, she is unconscious. This girl has been unconscious for about eight years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Train Wreckage

Eight years has passed, and it's a normal sunny day in Townsville everyone are going on with their everyday lives. At Townsville Middle School, the bell has ring, and all the students are exiting the building for the day. Among the students are two of Townsville's heroines, Blossom and Buttercup. About the past eight years, they both have grown to become teenagers.

Blossom is wearing a long sleeve black and pink shirt, a jean skirt, white socks, and slip on shows. Her appearance is still the same, but her hair is close to her ankles, and has a red hair tie instead of her old ribbon. Buttercup is wearing a bright green t shirt with the number 1 that is the color orange on it. She is wearing dark green pants, white socks, green tennis shoes, and a green baseball cap. Her hair has got long and it's about to hips, and during sports, she has it in a ponytail.

"So Blossom, are you excited for our birthday next Saturday?" Buttercup asks.

"Yeah. I can't believe we're going to be officially teenagers," Blossom answers.

"You bet. It's been like eight years of going to school, fighting crime, and other stuff we done in our lifetime," Buttercup says, sounding excited.

"I agree," Blossom says.

She sadly sighs, and says, "If only Bubbles could have been there with us."

"I know what you mean. It's been almost eight years since the accident she had," Buttercup replies, feeling sad.

"And it will be another birthday without her," Blossom adds.

"I know. It kind of stinks," Buttercup agrees.

Blossom tries her best to smile, "Hey, let's not try to take this to heart. We got our birthday party coming soon, and many of our friends are coming. So let's head home and get everything planned."

"Sure. The Derby Tantes and I are going are going to play a massive game of death ball. We got a tournament coming up," Buttercup says with a smile.

"Sounds interesting, Robin, Sally, Kim, Ally, and I are going to do some stargazing," Blossom says.

Buttercup stares at Blossom and mutters, "Sounds a bit boring. But will be cool if there's something falling from the sky."

"Plus… Bubbles wouldn't want us to feel sad and unhappy all the time," Blossom says.

"Yeah. I sometimes miss Bubbles big happy face, and the drawings she likes to make. I also miss teasing her all the time," Buttercup says.

"Oh you," Blossom says, giving Buttercup a soft punch on the shoulder.

Then the two being to feel better.

Just then, the girls hear loud beeping. Blossom looks in her bag, and takes out her cell phone.

Blossom answer the phone, "Yes mayor…Oh hi Ms. Bellum… Yes... What are you sure… Right… Buttercup and I will be there soon."

Blossom hangs up the phone.

Buttercup asks, "Ms. Bellum needs us?"

"Yes. She said she need us at the Mayor's office admittedly," Blossom answers.

With that, Blossom and Buttercup fly to the mayor's office. They reach inside to see the Mayor and Ms. Bellum sitting in front of the desk. The mayor is older than he has been eight years ago. Ms. Bellum is also older as well, but doesn't seem to show it so far.

"Hello Ms. Bellum, we received your call," Blossom says.

"Hello girls, we're glad that you are able to make it," Ms. Bellum says.

Then Buttercup asks, "Why you call?"

"I received a strange letter from an anonymous sender saying that they are going to wreck the new train tomorrow afternoon," The mayor says.

Ms. Bellum sighs, "It's a threatening letter. They said that we should cancel the new train line or else."

"Or else what?" Buttercup questions at a glare.

"It didn't say. Girls will you and the professor accompany us on the train line opening tomorrow? I don't want to take any chances if the culprit shows up." Ms. Bellum asks.

"Don't worry Ms. Bellum, we'll come tomorrow and help out at any way we can," Blossom says.

Then Buttercup says, "We'll let the professor know about it."

"Thank you girls," Ms. Bellum says.

Then the Mayor happily says, "And don't forget, I'll be making some balloon animals for your party next week."

"Thanks mayor," the two sisters reply.

Before they go Blossom asks, "By the way, where is the new line heading?"

"It's heading to Crown Rose City that is over Townsville Mountain. You remember that one right?" The mayor answers.

Blossom and Buttercup eyes wide and show stunned looks on their faces. Of course they remember the mountain very well. Sadly, it brings up a bad memory from their past. After talking to the mayor, Blossom and Buttercup arrive home to see the professor have made dinner for them.

As they are eating, Blossom and Buttercup explain to the professor, their father about the threatening letter, what is required of them, and where it's at. The professor begin to feel the same way the girls are now.

"I see, so we need to on the new train line," The professor says.

The professor is also a little bit older, that a little bit of his hair is turning white, and has start wearing reading glasses.

"Yes. I never thought we would be coming back there after… after what happened to Bubbles," Blossom sadly replies.

"Yeah," Buttercup replies.

Then Buttercup asks, "But what are we going to do about Bubbles? We can't leave her."

"No we can't. I'll call Ms. Keane and see if she can watch over her for a while," The professor says.

"Thanks professor," Blossom replies.

Then the professor says, "Now after you're done eating, I'd suggests to get thrings read for tomorrow."

"Okay," the girls reply.

Hours has gone by, and the girls are already for bed. They got a shower, change to their pajamas, brush their teeth, and have their clothes ready for tomorrow. Buttercup and the professor are already fast asleep for tomorrow. All except Blossom. She has done some reading and her homework so she can have it done, mostly because she is unable to sleep. Blossom gets out of bed and leaves her room.

Blossom opens the door to a different room to see her sister's progress. Blossom walks to the bed to see her sister Bubbles has grown as well, and her hair has grown longer. She has some wired connected to her with some sticky round cuffs on the chest, arms, and head. Blossom sits down on the side of the bed, and rubs Bubbles on the head.

"Oh Bubbles, I wish you will recover soon," Blossom says to herself, and small streams of tears exists her face.

The next day, the girls and the professor are at the new train station for the new train line. Along with the girls and the professor, there is the mayor of Townsville with Ms. Bellum, and the Mayor of Crown Rose City and his assistant. The mayor is name. Miroku Tanizaki. He's an elderly tall make with tan skin, gray hair, and brown eyes. He is also wearing a white shirt, black suit with a red tie. Next to him is his assistant, Ms. Madison Roberts. She has light blond hair, light skin, blue eyes, and is wearing a white shirt with blue suit jacket, skirt, and a black tie.

The mayor of townsville says, "Friends, and neighbors, and fellow bedweather. I am so glad to see you all today with the new train line that will connect Townsville to Crown Rose City. And we our special guests, the PowerPuff Girls."

Everyone begin to clap and cheer with smiles on their faces. After both of the mayor's cut the ribbon, the doors open and the mayors with their assistant, the girls with the professor, some of the police forces, the train employees, news reporters and many of the lucky passengers who get to go in for the ride.

On the train, Blossom and Buttercup are looking around to see if there is anything amiss, without dragging too much attention. Many of the people are talking as the rain drives on the tracks.

A woman's voice says, "Hello girls, how are things going?"

The girls turn to see a woman wearing a police uniform coming towards them. The woman has short black hair and green eyes.

"Hi Carmon, you're here too?" Blossom replies.

"Yeah. the inspector assign me to help out with security," Carmon says.

"Glad to have you here," Buttercup says.

"True, but I think the mayor is more happy to have you two here," Carmon says.

"You could say that," Blossom says.

Blossom thinks, "Still, it's kind of strange that we haven't found any that is considered threatening."

"Yeah. There isn't even a bad guy for us to beat up or something," Buttercup adds.

"I agee. I didn't notice anything suspicious. At least… not yet," Carmon replies, looking a bit serious.

"Either way, let's keep our eyes open. We won't know until the villain ends up striking," Blossom says.

Under the train tunnel, there is an underground where cars are driving along back and forth. Unknown to them, a mysterious figure is standing in front of the door, and is holding a remote. He makes a sinister look, knowing that his plan is going according to plan.

Still on the train, Blossom and Buttercup, along with Carmon are searching around to see if there anything that is out of place. Buttercup also uses her x-ray vision to see what is hiding. Just then, Buttercup notices a strange person at the door in the underground highway. But Buttercup isn't able to get a look, but can tell the person is holding something. Buttercup then uses her x-ray ahead of the train and sees a shocking sight.

Buttercup turns to her sister and Carmon, "Guys. you need to stop that train!"

"Why?" Carmon asks.

"I saw someone holding a remote. I looked farther ahead, and at the end of the tunnel, there's are bombs under the tracks," Buttercup explains.

"What?!" Carmon and Blossom exclaims.

Blossom says, "Carmon, you go tell the conductor to stop the train. I need to make sure everyone doesn't go through the underground road. Buttercup, I need you to make sure everyone made it out of the tunnel from the other side."

"Got it!" Carmon says, and make her way to the front of the train.

Buttercup asks, "What about the bomber?"

"No time," Blossom says, looking serious.

Blossom and Buttercup fly to the back of the train, and use the exit to get out, and then instantly closes it. Blossom makes their way to the opening of the highway in the opposite direction. Buttercup flies over the train to see the cars get out safely.

The mysterious person can see the right moment, and presses the button. When the button on the remote is pressed, the bombs that are under the train's tunnel exit turn on. Meaning there only have enough time until the bomb is stopped.

Carmon runs over to the front of the train, baning on the control panel as she holds out her police badge.

She screams, "Stop the train! This is the police! You have to stop the train! There's bombs on the track!"

"Bombs!" the conductor exclaims.

He then informs the employees to stop the train. They have to set up the emergency exit.

Meanwhile, Blossom reaches to outside of the tunnel. And creates a pink aura around her body. Then she transform into caution tape and tape the entrance to the tunnel off. People who are driving there is seeing this and stop in their tracks.

Buttercup passes the train and is out of the tunnel. She looks to see the many cars are driving out. Buttercup uses her vision to see that Blossom is able to block the tunnel, and so no cars can come in. She flies through the tunnel to see the people are getting out safely. Sadly, Buttercup can see that the mysterious figure she has seen is gone.

Buttercup shouts, in frustration, "Rats!"

But Buttercup knows that the safety of the people is a must. She she flies back out of the tunnel to see the train is coming this way. What's more, she can see that all of the cars have come out safely. Just then, Blossom flies in the sky to see Buttercup is waiting at the entrance where the train is coming out.

The bombs are counting down faster until they have reach zero. Then the tracks that is also the top entrance of the tunnel explodes and fall on top of the road. To make it worse, the train is unable to stop and begin to slide down the hole that is begin to cover with debris. Everyone began to scream and hold down to the railing or the ground as the train begin to slide. Just then, the train begins to slide out of the tunnel.

Blossom flies down to the ground where Buttercup, and shouts, "Buttercup!"

"I'm on it!" Buttercup says.

Buttercup then manages to get to the train, but it continues to push her as she tries to have her feet press to the ground. Blossom flies to Buttercup and tries to hold the train as she is in the air.

"We got to stop the train!" Buttercup screams.

"We have to! If I recall, there's a curve up ahead!" Blossom shouts back.

Blossom and Buttercup continue to hold the train, doing their best to stop, but the train continues to bump into the railings and the building as it continues to move. At the other side, there is a sharp curve up ahead.

Carmon, Ms. Bellum, Ms. Roberts and the professor look at the front to see the train is going to hit towards the sharp curve. Everyone continues to scream as the rain continues to slide on the road. Blossom and Buttercup continue to use their super strength to stop the train. And the… wham. The front of the rain is barely out of the curve, and cause concert of the road to break. People who are seeing the debris stop their cars before they can be hit. Luckily, the girls are able to stop the train, and move the front car out of harm's way.

In the train, everyone sigh in relief to see that they are hurt badly, but are still scared or at least get some bruises.

Carmon asks, "Mayor, and Mr. Tanizaki, are you two alright?"

"Yeah. that's was a fun ride," The mayor says.

"I'm okay," Mr. Tanizaki replies.

Sometime later, after getting calm down, Blossom, Buttercup, Carmon and the other police force are helping the citizens, news reporters, and the political staff of the city out of the train to safety.

Mr. Tanizaki says to the PowerPuffs, "Thank you for saving us."

"It's no problem Mayor Tanizaki," Buttercup says.

"We are happy to help," Blossom says.

"Yes. We are glad that you were able to stop the train," Ms. Bellum replies.

"Yeah.I'm just annoyed that we weren't able to capture the crook. And I was the first to saw the person," Buttercup says looking frustrated.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll capture the person responsible. You just need to keep your eyes peeled," The professor says.

"Yes professor," the two sisters reply.

They both look at the tunnel to see the damages the bomb has done to the train line and the road. They wonder why the person targeted the train line? Who could be responsible for this? And what is the criminal's next move is.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Tension Investigation

A few days have passed since the train incident, and the girls along with the police have no idea who is behind this. They try their best to find any clues, but whoever is doing this, has this planned out. Now all they can do is wait to see what will the criminal do next.

At the Utonium house, the professor, Blossom, and Buttercup are getting the house clean up. Tomorrow is the girls' birthday, and they are excited. However, they feel sad that it's going to be another year without Bubbles with them. After getting much as they can set up, the family of three take a lunch break outside in their backyard.

"This is great lunch professor," Buttercup says. Then eat her food.

"I'm glad you like it, but try not to eat your food fast, Buttercup," the professor says.

With food in her mouth, Buttercup says, "Sorry."

"Try no to talk with you mouth full either," Blossom remakes.

The professor asks, "So girls, how did things go with your investigation?"

"Okay I guess," Blossom answers.

"There were a lot of tension that it almost turns into a fight when we visited Mayor Tanizaki the other day," Buttercup adds.

The professor becomes confused, and asks, "What happened."

Blossom becomes a bit worried, and says, "Well it happened like this…"

They can remember talking to the mayor and assistant of Crown Rose City, along with people who have come to see him. They have some knowledge about the incident on the news, and what the mayor and assistant been telling them. There are three other people besides them

The first man has dark tan skin, black curly hair, and brown eyes. He is wearing dark blue sweatpants and matching jacket, a white shirt, and running shoes. He is also holding a soccer ball. His name is Simon Harris.

The second man has orange color hair that is long enough to make a braid, light tan skin, blue eyes, and a orange mustache. He is wearing a brown business suit with matching shoes and pants, and a black tie. His name is Coner Chang.

The third man has tan skin, brown spiky hair, and hazel color eyes. He is wearing a brown shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans, and red shoes. His name is Toby Samson.

The last one is a woman. She has light skin, and long dark brown hair, and hazel color eyes. She is wearing a casual blue dress with dark blue curves and swirl like patterns on it, black high heels, and a white coat. She is also holding a dark blue purse on her left shoulder. Her name is Zoey King. This is someone the girls know, because she lives across the street from her house.

Once Blossom explains about the threatening letter, everyone are rather shocked by it.

"Someone send a threatening letter to the mayor?!" Ms. Roberts exclaims.

"I'm afraid so, but we were able to be sure that no one was hurt," Blossom says.

"But why would someone want to be sure that the train to both cities? It doesn't seem to make too much sense," Ms. King asks.

"That is something we want to ask you about," Buttercup says.

Blossom turns to Mr. Tanizaki, and asks, "Mayor, do you have any idea who can benefit from stopping the ceremony to the city."

"I don't know from the top of my head, but I do remember that I had rub people the wrong way. Including about what happened eight years ago," Mr. Tanizaki answers.

"What happened eight years ago?" Blossom asks.

"Well, it all happened two years after I became mayor. To be honest, the city you know now wasn't the original city," Mr Tanizaki explains.

"Huh?!" Blossom and Buttercup react in shock.

Ms. Roberts giggles, and explain, "What Mayor Tanizaki is saying is that before Crown Rose City was created, all the citizens including ourselves used to live in Autumn Town."

Blossom then remembers, "I think I remember reading something like that on the paper. The paper said that you all had to move out because a dam that was being built that will put the city underwater."

"Is that true?" Buttercup asks.

"It is. We were all born and lived there until he had to move. Of course, I do love living in Townsville, but I do miss Autumn Town," Ms. King says.

"Yeah. We had a lot of memories living in the town," Ms. Roberts says.

She then becomes sadden, and says, "Good and bad."

Everyone excluding Blossom and Buttercup becomes sad and quiet after Ma. Roberts statement. Blossom and Buttercup are looking rather confused.

Mr. Chang calmly speakers up, "Come on Madison, you shouldn't bring up stuff like that."

"I know, but I can't stop thinking about what happened before the dam construction started," Ms. Roberts says.

"But it is understandable, after all we had to go through the problem together," Mr. Tanizaki replies.

"Yeah. We still don't know what she was doing on the road that day," Mr. Samson says.

Blossom asks, "Um, what this about?"

The mayor and the others look at the girls with confused looks on their faces. They realize that the girls don't know what about their situation.

Ms. Roberts explains, "We're sorry about that. We were just thinking about the accident that happened eight years ago."

"What happened?" Buttercup asks.

"I believe it will be a good idea to show you as well as telling you," Mr. Chang says, as he takes something from his pocket.

After getting the folded paper out of his pocket, he unfolds it reveal a piece of a newspaper article, and Mr. Harris turns his head away seeing the article, feeling depressed to see it. The girls look on the article to see Mr. Harris is on the front page of the article.

"What happened?" Blossom calmly asks.

"Well, eight years ago there was a hit and run incident on Townsville Mountain," explains.

"What?!" Buttercup exclaims in shock.

"A hit and run incident?!" Blossom adds.

"I'm afraid so. It was a terrible accident. Simon was driving in Townsville Mountain during the rainstorm," Ms. King explains.

Eight years ago, on Townsville mountain it's raining so much that it doesn't look like it will stop. In a black sedan car, Mr. Harris is driving and trying to be careful on the read. He is simply driving like there is no trouble.

"Simon was driving on the road that day, and was trouble to be careful because of the hard rain on the mountain," Mr. Chang explains.

continues to drive on the highway on the mountain with his front car lights on. Just then, he notices someone on the road. The person is a woman, who is wearing a thick red rain jacket, black boots, and umbrella. She has light skin with freckles on it, light blond hair, and gold color eyes. She has a suitcase next to her. Seeing the woman, Mr. Harris tries to stop the car as soon as he can. Sadly, the car ends up sliding on the street and makes it harder to stop. And the rain is not making it easier. Sadly, a large bang and light surrounds the area.

"So you accidently hit the girl on the road?" Blossom questions looking sad.

Mr. Harris sadly nods his head, "Yes. What's more, she was our very good friend. I always wonder what she was doing there that day. Now we'll never know."

"Soon after the hit, he went to check her to see that she instantly died after the hit. Not wanting to leave the body, he moves it and puts the copes in a ditch next to where the accident is. Then he drives back in the morning to the police and reveal what has happened," Ms. Roberts explains.

Blossom and Buttercup becomes shocked to hear the story.

"That sounds awful," Buttercup says.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for your loss," Blossom replies.

Then Blossom asks, "What was her name?"

"Tomo… her name was Tomo King. She was my younger sister," Ms. Kings explains.

"Your sister?" Blossom and Buttercup exclaim.

"Yeah. It wasn't easy for all of us, especially for Zoey and her family," Mr. Samson says.

Ms. King calmly says, "Yes. I also have trouble forgiving Simon from what has happened. But I couldn't stay mad at him, especially since it was an accident."

"Again we're very sorry for what happened to your sister. We really understand what it's like to lose a sister," Buttercup says.

Mr. Tanizaki says, "Yes. I remember reading on the paper about your sister has been in a coma for eight years. I'm sorry for what happened."

"It's okay. We just hope she'll wake up soon," Buttercup says.

Then Blossom asks, "Let's try to talk more about the case."

"Right. I still don't have clue about who could have been behind it. But I do think the dam might have something to do with it. The new train line goes over the dam," Mr. Tanizaki says.

"That could be it, and I can think of who would be able to benefit from it," Mr. Samson says, glaring at Mr. Chang.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Mr. Chang sternly asks.

"Well, you're the one who decided to have the dam build and having a new town made. Knowing you, you want to have the chance to get the insurance money that came with it," Mr. Samson shouts in anger.

"Oh yeah!" Mr. Chang shouts back.

Soon the two men begin to fight with each other. In fact, the fight almost turned into a toal fist fight. Ms. Roberts and Ms. King have to pull them apart.

Mr. Tanizaki turns to Blossom and Buttercup, "We can continue discussing this at a later time. I apologize for their behavior."

"It's alright," Blossom says.

"Yeah. We'll see you later," Buttercup replies.

As the girls leave, the two men begin to call each other really mean names, like stupid or idiot. They also called each other bastard or bitch, and other kinds of bad names they can say to each other.

After explaining to the professor about the incident, the professor is rather shocked to hear how the investigation, mostly the bad languages the two are saying in front of the girls.

"Sounds to me like you girls had it rough," the professor says.

"Yeah. If you ask me, that Mr. Chang is kind of a bastard," Buttercup replies.

"Now Buttercup, I don't need you saying those kind of language," the professor sternly replies.

"Sorry professor," Buttercup replies.

"At least the mayor was able to give us useful information about the case, but it still isn't enough," Blossom says.

"I'm sure you girls will be able to figure this out," The professor says.

He then smiles and says, "Let's try to focus on getting everything else ready for the party tomorrow."

"Yeah! Me and the girls are going to play a killer game of death ball!" Buttercup shouts looking excited.

"Just try not to break anything," Blossom calmly replies.

"Fine fine," Buttercup mutters.

Buttercup and the others continue to eat their lunch, and then continue to get the house ready for the party.

Across the street, there is a white house with red roof. Inside the living room of the house, Ms. King is vacuuming the house. After she is done, she puts the machine away in the closet. Before she leaves, she look at the Utonium house and show the sad expression in her eyes. She is worried and sad about something, and worried about it coming to light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Birthday Awakening

The next day, many people of Townsville are at the Utonium house to celebrate Blossom and Buttercup's birthday. Everyone is in the backyard doing anything that is expected in a birthday party, except there are news reporters as well. They always come during the girls' birthday.

Blossom and Buttercup are doing stuff with their friends. Buttercup and the Derby Tantes are practicing death ball for their tournament which is coming up too. Blossom and the girls are looking at books, and getting the telescope ready for tonight.

Buttercup shouts, "Hey May Lin, catch!"

Buttercup throws the ball, and May Lin uses her head to hit it.

"Nice job, Butt-Lin," May Lin says.

"Thanks," Buttercup says.

Buttercup and her friends continue to okay the game as they practice. Blossom and her friends are looking at books about stars and getting the telescope ready for tonight because there is a special event happening.

"I can't wait until the meteor shower tonight,"the girl wearing sunglasses says.

"I know. I've been studying them for days. I can't wait to see the real thing. Of course, Buttercup and I have come across a few meteorites crashing to earth," Blossom says.

"Yeah. But I'm glad these meteors won't be crashing down on us again," the girl with the dark curly hair says.

"You can say that again," Robin adds.

Just then, May Lin hits the side of the table causing a bit of a crashing sound and the girls yelp or screams in response.

May Lin turns her head, and says, "Sorry about that. Didn't disrupt the eggheads, did I?"

"We are not eggheads. We're well read and educated," Blossom sternly replies, while the others crosses their arms.

"Still eggheads," Buttercup remarks.

"Come on Buttercup, even you guys are excited for the meteor shower tonight," Blossom replies.

Yeah. But not much of a reader," Buttercup says.

Blossom turns to the others, and mutters, "And Buttercup wonders why she only 3 C's, 2 D's, and 1 F in school this semester."

"I heard that!" Buttercup yells in anger.

Just then, the girls hear the professor calling out, "Okay kids, it's time to play some party games."

Hearing that the games are going to start, the kids head on over to the professor who is standing next to the big tree in the yard.

"So professor, what are we gonna do first?" Buttercup asks.

"We're going to start by playing with the pinata," The professor says, holding the baseball.

Buttercup happily shouts, "Alright! I'm going first!"

Buttercup takes the bat from the professor, and goes to the three where the pinata is. The pinata is pink, with light blue and light green cones to form a star.

Buttercup is about ready to whack it, but the professor sternly says, "Buttercup!"

"Oh man," Buttercup slouches in disappointment.

"Come on buttercup, you know that you end up sending the pinata to orbit like last time," Blossom says.

"That was last year," Buttercup pouts.

"In any case, I think your party guest should go first," The professor advise.

"Alright," Buttercup says.

She then walk to May Lin, and says, "Here May Lin, you can go first."

"Sure," May Lin says, taking the bat.

Buttercup grab hold of the rope holding the pinata and lift it into the air. Blossom ties a blindfold over May Lin's eyes and spin her around. Soon, May Lin begins to do her best to knock the candy and goodies out of the pinata. May Lin manages to get a few hits, but only manage to get tiny pieces of candy out. Soon, it's Bobby Suser Ray Lin's turns. Everyone take turns hitting the pinata and each manage to knock the candy out of the pinata. Buttercup hit the pinata too, but Blossom makes sure Buttercup doesn't hit it that hard.

After that, everyone are sitting at the table with Blossom and Buttercup sitting on one side with their birthday cake. Soon as they blow out the candles, the professor cut the cake and pass each piece to the guests. Of course, the girls get the first piece. Soon, everyone begin to have their lunch along with the cake for desert.

May Lin says, "That was a great party so far. I can't wait till we continue playing."

"Yeah. I am so going to crush you," Buttercup says.

"Not if I crush you first," May Lin remarks.

The two begin to look at each other with competitive looks on their faces.

Blossom rolls her eyes, here we go again.

Buttercup gets up, and says, "After we eat will play death ball in two teams."

"You're on!" May Lin says with a grin on her face.

After finish eating, and opening their presents. Blossom, Buttercup, and their friends are playing at the front yard. Buttercup and the Derby Tantes continue to play and practice death ball for their upcoming game. Meanwhile Blossom and the others are doing quiet activities. Buttercup and the Tants are laughing, and playing so loud and hard, that it can be heard for miles.

In her bedroom, The girl knows as Bubbles is in a coma with machines connected to her checking on her blood pressure and pulses. Just then, Bubbles arm begin to move, and her eyes begin to struggle as she begins to open them. After opening her eyes, she lifts her arm as she turn her arms around. Taking deep breaths, Bubbles begins sit up, and the connectors falls off as she gets up. She then begins to have her feet on the floor and slowly begin to walk.

Outside, Buttercup and the Derby Tantes are playing a game of death ball on roller skates at the front yard. The girls are having a great time playing the game. Blossom and some of the girls are doing some reading and other crafting. Soon Buttercup and the Derby Tantes stop playing.

May Lin says, "That was an awesome game. All of this is making me thirsty."

"Me too. I'm going to get something to drink. Any takers?" Buttercup says.

"Me!" The other Tantes and Blossom's friends shout.

Blossom gets up, and says, "I'll help you Buttercup."

Soon the two sisters head to the backyard to get some drinks for everyone. Of course, they use the side entrance to get to the backyard. Everyone else sit down so they can relax. Just then, the door opens to reveal a girl around thirteen, with blue eyes, and blonde hair. She is wearing a blue nightgown with long sleeves.

At the backyard, Blossom and Buttercup are getting the drinks for themselves and for their friends.

Before they can head back, the professor calls out, "Buttercup, can you help me out here?!"

"Sure," Buttercup answers.

Then Blossom says, "I'll bring over some of the drinks."

Buttercup nods her head and gives Blossom some of the drinks. Then Blossom takes the cans and bottles to the others.

At the front yard, May Lin and the others are looking at the girl with confused looks on their faces.

"Hey kid, what brings you here?" May Lin asks.

"We're sorry if we make any noise here," Jay Lin adds.

Bubbles becomes a little nervous, and unsure about talking to them. She has trouble finding a way to speak to them.

"Um… Uh… P-p-pla… Pla… Play…" Bubbles manages to says.

Everyone becomes a bit confused to hear Bubbles having trouble speaking.

"Play ca-ca-can… I, play… Can I play wit-wit… Bubbles adds, trying to speak.

As Bubbles tries to speak. Zoey Kings is cleaning up her yard, when she notices the conversation. She becomes surprised and stop what she is doing. May Lin and the others are looking at each other with confused look. Seeing what is going on, Zoey Kings gasp in shock.

Bubbles smiles, and says, "Can… Can I… Play with you… On your.. Your…. Game."

May Lin and the others look at the new comer with confused looks on their faces.

"What's up with her?" Jay Lin says.

"I have no idea," May Lin answers.

Then Bob Lin says, "She's a little weird thought, but does seem rather nice."

Bubbles looks at the young teens with confused looks, and wonder what they're talking about.

Just then, they hear loud clattering and tapping sound of glass hit the grass. Everyone turns to the source of the noise. They look to see Blossom in front of the cans and bottles that has fallen from her arms, and is showing shocked look on her face.

Blossom manages to say, "Bu… Bubbles…"

Blossom is still stunned to see who is with the others. She then takes a step forward in shock.

Blossom smiles and begin to shed a few tears from her eyes, "You finally woke up."

"Bubbles!" Blossom cries out as she runs to Bubbles.

Bubbles becomes surprised to see the new girl running towards her with tears coming down her face.

Blossom reaches Bubbles as she continues to cry out, "Bubbles… Bubbles…"

Then Blossom gives her sister a big hug and continues crying.

At that moment, Bubbles realizes who this girl is, "B-Blo… Blossom…"

Bubbles then begin to look at Blossom, "Blossom… I'm… I'm so glad to see you."

Bubbles become happy and gives Blossom a big hug. Blossom continues to cry with a smile on her face.

May Lin and the others are looking rather confused as to what is going on.

May Lin asks, "Hey Blossom, mind telling us who this girl is?"

Blossom looks at the girls as she leaves Bubbles' embrace. She wipes the tears from her face.

After calming down, Blossom answers, "Girls, this is my sister… Bubbles."

"Bubbles? I think I remember Buttercup telling us about her," Jay Lin replies.

"Yeah. And I'm very happy to see she has finally wake up," Blossom says.

"Uh, um, Blossom… wha-what do you mean b-b-by… wa-wake up," Bubbles asks, still a bit out of practice with speaking.

Before Blossom can explain, Buttercup comes in, and says, "Hey Blossom, guys, I'm back! So let's continue with our…"

Buttercup walks to the group, but stops in her tracks to see someone is with them.

Seeing who the girl is, Buttercup shockley says in a quiet tone, "Bubbles… is… is that you?"

"Bu-buttercup…" Bubbles question in a quiet tone.

Blossom calmly speaks up, "Yes Buttercup, it is Bubbles."

Buttercup eyes actually begins to water shows a smile on her face. Then gives Bubbles a big hug on the head, and trying her best not to cry. Blossom then hugs Bubbles as well. Bubbles has no clue what is going on, but is glad to be with her sisters again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Gentle with the Bubble

After telling the professor about the Bubbles finally awaken for so long, he thinks it will be best for Bubbles to remain in bed. Soon as the news come out, the reporters keep trying to get into the room to interview Bubbles. Luckily, Buttercup and the Derbytantes are keeping them out and leave Bubbles alone, while Blossom brings the doctor.

Inside the room, the professor is making sure Bubbles is staying in bed. He is very glad that she has finally awaken after eight years on unconsciousness.

The professor asks, "How are you feeling?"

"A… a bit light headed. I… I feel so… so tired," Bubbles slowly answers.

"Don't worry Bubbles, Blossom will be here with the doctor soon," The professor says.

Just then, blossom hears knocking at the window. The professor walks over to see Blossom holding the doctor. The doctor is a man close to his fifties. He is wearing a lab coat, brown pants, black shoes, and glasses. He has tan skin, gray hair, and brown eyes. The professor walks to the window, and opens it. Then Blossom carry the doctor inside.

The professor says, "Hello Dr. Foster, I'm glad Blossom is able to bring you here."

"It's no problem. I'm glad to hear about your daughter regaining consciousness," Dr. Foster says.

"I'm glad too," The professor says.

Bubbles continues to lay down, and blink her eyes a few times with a confused look.

Outside the bedroom, many reports are continue to try to get into the room, while Buttercup and the Derby Tants continue to prevent them from entering.

Buttercup continues to angrily shouts, "Come on everyone get out of here!"

"Yeah. Blossom is still trying to get the doctor here!" May Lin adds.

But the reporters continue to try to push Buttercup and the Derby Tantes out of the way. Of course, they're not willing to give up without a fight.

Having enough, Buttercup angrily screams on the top of her lunges, "Will you all leave my sister along! RIGHT NOW!"

The scream cause everyone to be silent. After a few minutes, everyone being to leave the area.

Buttercup smirks, "Work everytime!"

Blossom opens the door, and asks, "Was that really necessary?"

"It was the only way to get them to leave," Buttercup protests in defence.

Then she asks, "So is Bubbles alright?"

"We'll know soon enough. The doctor is checking on her right now," Blossom answers.

May Lin comes to Buttercup, "Hey Butt-lin how about filling us in on this. Is that girl, Bubbles, really is your sister?"

"She is May Lin," Buttercup sadly answers.

"What happened?" Jay Lin asks.

Blossom sadly sighs, "It's a long story…"

In the room, Dr. Foster is using his stethoscope to check Bubbles' heart and lungs. When he is done, Dr. Foster nods his head in reply, meaning a good sign for the professor. He then began to check Bubbles' pulse, eye sight, reflex, and other needs for her body.

Blossom explains during the time, "It all happened eight years ago. We were fighting Mojo Jojo along with a giant robot he created that has Antidote X in it. He hit Bubbles and send her far from Townsville and to Townsville Mountain somewhere. Buttercup and I searched for her for hours, even when it rain in the mountain."

"When we found Bubbles, she was badly injured on the head and was in a coma so we rushed her to the hospital. Even though the doctors saved her, she never regain consciousness for the past eight years," Buttercup adds.

Shocked, May Lin quietly says, "Eight years!"

"Did you have any idea what happened?" Kay Lin asks.

"From what we've gathered, Bubbles fall was most likely was an accident. Of course, during the time of our search. There was this hit and run incident that Mayor Tanizaki and the others told us about," Blossom answers.

"Not to mention the jewelry murder robbery," Buttercup adds.

MayLin speaks up, "I remember hearing about that. The incidents also been heard from Autumn Town."

"Really?" Blossom questions.

"Yes. You see, I used to live in Autumn Town and my mother heard about the incidents on the news," May Lin explains.

Then Jay Lin asks, "How do you two feel that your sister is okay now?"

"I'm glad that Bubbles alight, but I'm sorry on how much she is going to see with us and Townsville," Blossom answers in concern.

"Yeah. A lot has changed over the years, including us," Buttercup answers.

"I think it will be best to take things slow and see how things turn up," Blossom says.

"Sounds good to me," Buttercup says.

She then become disturbed or concern, "But still, I hate to think about the our enemies reaction when they hear the news."

"They won't like it one bit," Blossom answers with a groan and her hand on her head.

They hear the door opening, and the professor along with Dr. Foster exit the room. Blossom, Buttercup, and the Derby Tantes walk over to the two adults to see how Bubbles is doing. At the same time, the mayor, Ms. Bellum, and Ms. Keane come to the scene.

"Hello professor, we came to see how Bubbles is doing," The mayor says.

"She's resting right now, but anyway she seems to be doing fine," The professor says.

Dr. Foster explains, "I gave Bubbles a physical exam, and according to the date, she seems to be in good physical health."

Everyone else smile.

But Dr. Foster says, "But… it seems that Bubbles has amnesia. She can't remember anything that lead her to the accident. From what you told me, she seems to remember everything else in her life so there's still hope for her."

"Will she be alright?" Buttercup asks.

"She'll be fine, but you must take things slow for her. She has been unconscious for eight years so seeing new surroundings can be startling for her," Dr. Foster advise.

"Okay," Blossom and Buttercup answer.

"Thank you Doctor," The professor says.

"No problem," Dr. Foster replies.

The doctor then walks down stairs carrying his medical bag. Everyone in the halls turn to the room Bubbles is in. They are glad she is up, but worried because she has been in a coma for a long time. So everything will be very different for her.

The next day in the afternoon, Bubbles has awaken again from her sleep, and look around the room to see how different it is. She starts to feel a little scared to see the new environment. Bubbles looks down, and smile to see her old Octi. She gives the octopus doll a hug with a big smile on her face. Suddenly, the door opens and Bubbles look to see Blossom and Buttercup entering the room.

"Hi Bubbles, glad to see you're up," Blossom says, carrying a bowl full of hot liquid, probably soup.

"Hey Bubbs, how are doing?" Buttercup asks with a grin on her face.

"Um… hi Blossom, Buttercup. I'm doing fine… I guess," Bubbles softly replies.

"Aw don't get so down Bubbles. We're here to take care of you," Buttercup says, laying down on the bed.

"Buttercup," Blossom sternly scolds.

Blossom turns to Bubbles with a smile, "The professor and I made some vegetable soup for you."

"Thank you," Bubbles says, taking the bowl.

Of course, her arms do feel rather shaky. Even with Bubbles tries to lift the spoon, it begins to shake like a rattle and the soup splashes out of it.

Blossom asks, "Do you need some help?"

"A… a little," Bubbles shyly answers.

"Aw great, we'll be taking care of the baby all over again," Buttercup whines.

"Buttercup!" Blossom scolds.

"Hmf!" Buttercup huffs with her arms crossed.

Blossom turns to Bubbles, and says, "Just try to ignore her."

"That's okay… I guess after eight years there are some habits that are kind of hard for her to break," Bubbles replies.

"That's true," Blossom answers.

Blossom helps Bubbles holding her spoon proper and and eat her soup. Blossom can understand that after eight years, Bubbles needs some more time to use her arms and legs. Even though she manages to use her legs earlier, the professor advise Blossom and Buttercup to help her take it slow. Sometime later, Bubbles manages to eat most of her soup, but feels full now.

"How are you feeling Bubbles?" Blossom asks.

"I do feel better now, but…" Bubbles says, as she becomes sadden.

"But what?" Blossom question.

Bubbles turns to Blossom and Buttercup as she asks, "What did happen to me? I… I remember us fighting Mojo Jojo, but I… I can't remember what happened after that. I wonder why I was in a coma for so long, and what happened after fighting Mojo."

Buttercup sighs, and answers, "The truth is… we don't fully know ourselves. We suspect that you've fallen off the cliff in Townsville Mountain, and you got badly hit on the head."

"Other than that, we don't really know what happened," Blossom adds.

Bubbles becomes sad to hear the answer.

Blossom shows a reassuring smile, and says, "But hey, it was a long time ago, and we're going to help you get through this. But I think it will be a good idea not to talk about it much until you get adjusted alright."

"Okay," Bubbles answers with a nod.

The door opens again, the professor walks into the room.

"Hi girls, what you're up to?" The professor asks.

"We're just sitting down doing nothing," Buttercup answers.

"Now Buttercup, I'm sure there's something you can do for fun. Although, it will be a good idea to include Bubbles," The professor says.

"That's a good idea professor. What are we gonna do?" Blossom asks.

"How about we play a board game? I think they're loads of fun," The professor suggests with a smile.

"For nerds," Buttercup mutters.

Blossom turns to Bubbles, and asks, "Wanna play with us?"

"Um sure," Bubbles answers.

Sometime later, the girls and the professor are down stairs playing a board game called, Slides and Stairs. Of course, Buttercup is not much into the game, but is putting up with it do she can help keep Bubbles company.

"It's your turn Bubbles," Blossom says.

"Sure," Bubbles shyly answers.

Bubbles spin the spinner on the table, and it lands on three. She move her piece and lands on the one with the stairs and slide her piece up. When, Buttercup spins it, she ends up going down the slide. Which makes her less than happy. Bubbles smiles and starts to feel like things are like before, but knows the truth.

At Ms. King's house. Zoey continues to do some cleaning outside in the front year. She looks at the Utonium house, and looks a bit sad about something. She sighs, and continues to clean up the years until it's clean. She then gets in her car, and drives off towards town.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Cold Crime Ruff

The next day, the girls and the professor decide to take Bubbles to the mall to do some shopping. Of course, the professor advice for bubbles to be in a wheelchair, until she can do better with her feet. As the walks around the mall, Bubbles looks around to see how much it changed for the past eight years.

The four are inside a clothing store to pick up some nice clothes for Bubbles. Of course, Blossom makes her that Buttercup get some clothes that Bubbles actually likes or at least something that fits her personality. Bubbles has try many clothes, but some of them are either too big, small, too bright, too dark, and too strange.

Finally, they find the perfect outfit for Bubbles. Bubbles is wearing a blue shirt with black stripes on it, dark blue tights goes up to the knees, white socks, and black and white shoes. Her hair is still on her regular pigtails, but has a harclip of a white rabbit face on it.

Bubbles cheeks blushes as she asks, "What do you think?"

"I think you look nice," Blossom says.

"You look great honey," The professor comments with a smile.

"Works for me," Buttercup replies.

"Thanks," Bubbles says.

Then the professor asks, "So girls, what you want to do now?"

"How about we got to the arcade and play some games?" Buttercup suggests.

Just then, Bubbles stomach begins to growl.

Blossom giggles, "And I think we should get something to eat."

"Yeah," Bubbles shyly replies.

Sometime later, the girls and the professor reach the arcade. Buttercup is already playing video games there. Blossom and the professor are having their lunch with Bubbles. However, Bubbles is slowly eating her french fries. Her mind if is going off somewhere else.

When she hears someone calls out, "Professor! Blossom!"

The professor and the two girls look to see who is calling them. The professor and Blossom recognize her to be Zoey King, but… she looks different. Her hair is about shoulder length, and her hair style has changed, wearing sunglasses, and a black jacket.

"Hi Zoey, how have you been?" The professor asks.

"Doing fine. I just thought I go to the mall to do some shopping, and getting a new haircut.

"Yeah. It looks nice. I almost didn't recognize you," Blossom says.

Ms. King smiles, and says, "That's what my friends been telling me."

Ms. King turns to see Bubbles slowly eating her friends, and looking a bit tired.

"I'll bet this is Bubbles, your other daughter," Ms. King says with a calm smile.

"Yes she is. She's my little Bubbles. Although, she's not so little anymore," The professor says.

Bubbles looks up, and shyly says, "Hello."

"Hello Bubbles, it's nice to meet you," Ms. King says.

Bubbles shows a small smile, and nods her head in reply. For some reason, she has a strange feel she has seen this woman before.

Just then, Buttercup comes over to the table. Form the look of her face, she can tell something strange is happening right now.

Buttercup reaches the table, and says, "Hey Blossom, something odd is going on."

"What is it?" Blossom asks.

"I don't know. There's someone in one of the 3d box games and they're not coming out. Many people are not sure what to do. You're a better detective than I am so help me out," Buttercup says.

"Alright," Blossom says.

Ms. King says, "I'll go too."

"Who are you?" Buttercup asks, looking at the woman.

Ms. King giggles, "It's me, Zoey King."

"Zoey? You look… different. Like the new hairstyle," Buttercup comments.

"Thanks," Zoey says.

At the 3d box arcade, a group of people surrounds the area. The arcade game is called "The Dead Walks," that is black, white, and gray, and have the walking dead all over it. Luckily, it's not a big group of people, but adults, teens, including children are wondering about the person inside. Blossom, Buttercup, and Ms. King arrive at the arcade game.

Blossom calls out, "Alright everyone, let us through. Let us take a look."

The three reach the front of the game to see the person is inside. Zoey looks at the person and recognize who the person is.

"Coner? Coner, what are you doing there?" Ms. King questions.

But Ms. Chang is not answering.

Ms. King calmly says, "Come on Coner, people are starting."

Ms. King gets a closer look, and notices something is very wrong.

Ms. King questions in shock, "Con-Coner?"

Blossom comes over, and sternly says, "Whatever you do, don't touch him."

Ms. King listens to Blossom and stands back a little away from the arcade system. Blossom and Buttercup look inside the game to check out Mr Chang. But when they look at the face, they can tell he has a shocked look on his face.

Buttercup questions, "What happen to him?"

"I don't know," Blossom answers.

Buttercup touches the body, hoping to shake him. But then, Mr. Chang has fallen to the ground, and still hasn't move a bit. Everyone begins to scream in fright thinking the worst. Ms. King screams as well, and turn their head away. Those who are with children take them away from the frightening scene. Even Blossom and Buttercup are shocked by this.

Buttercup asks, "Blossom… is he… is he dead?"

Blossom goes to the body, and puts her hand on the body's neck. Blossom turns Buttercup and slowly shake her head in reply. Buttercup becomes more stunned to see the answer. Mr. Coner Chang… is dead.

Sometime later, the police has arrive at the scene. They have restricted the area, and many people are acted to stay away from the crime scene until the investigation is done. Crime photographers are taking pictures of the dead body and some officers put caution tapes surrounding the area. A few officers are interviewing the people who have seen the body. The officer, Carmon is talking with Ms. King and the girls.

"So you three were the ones who have found the body?" Carmon asks.

"Yeah. Buttercup noticed the body and came over so I can help check it out," Blossom explains.

"Ms. King recognized the body, and he didn't say anything when she called out to him. When we looked inside, we noticed the stunned look on his face. That's when he realized he's dead," Buttercup adds.

"I see," Carmon says, taking notes in her notebook.

Blossom asks, "Do the police know when the police will be done?"

"They should be done soon. In the meantime, we need to to remain here for questioning. I'm sorry that you had to deal with this when your sister is around," Carmon says.

"Yeah. I don't like it at all," Buttercup says.

"I don't want Bubbles to get involve in this," Blossom replies.

"Yeah. We should have Bubbles here to see this after waking up," Buttercup says.

The professor runs over to the girls in a panic, "Girls! Girls! Help!"

"What is it professor?!" Blossom asks in surprise.

"It's Bubbles! I left to fill up my drink! But when I got back, she wasn't sitting on the wheelchair anymore!" The professor screams in fear.

Buttercup exclaims, "She's gone!"

At a different part of the mall, Bubbles is walking around looking at the store. There are some stores she's familiar with, and there are a lot that are new to her. Bubbles sadly sighs to see how much the place has changed since she's been a coma. Just then, she ends up bumping into someone, and falls to the ground.

Bubbles looks up, and says, "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean too…"

Bubbles looks up as the person turns his head. The person is around Bubbles age. He has the same color blond hair, but his eyes are a darker blue color. He is wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with orange lace on the collar, the end of the sleeves, and the bottom of the shirt, black pants, and white shows with blue stripes on it.

"That boy… he looks like… but it couldn't be…" Bubbles says in her thoughts in shock.

Bubbles takes a closer look at the boy, and can see the resemblance of one of the young powered villains from childhood. She remembers the young five year boy has the same blonde hair, and dark blue eyes, but he is wearing a dark blue longsleeve shirt witha black stirp on it, black pants, and black and white shoes.

Realizing who he is, Bubbles questions says to herself, "Boomer!"

Bubbles cheeks begin to turn red to see how much Boomer has changed over the years, but still wonders if it's even him or not.

The boy asks, "Bubbles… that you!"

Bubbles quickly gets up, and stammers, "Oh, um, yes, I'm… I'm Bubbles alright! It's nice to meet… I mean see you… I mean… You name wouldn't happen to be Boomer, is it?"

The boy chuckles, and says, "I'm Boomer alright. So the news reports are true, you have woke up from an eight year coma."

"Um, well, yeah," Bubbles answers, looking a bit nervous and her cheeks still blushing.

"So what brings you here?" Boomer asks.

Bubbles giggles, "Nothing much, just um, being with the professor and my sisters. But, I decided to walk around for a little."

"Sounds cool," Boomer says.

Then Bubbles asks, "So, what are you doing?"

"Just hanging out at the mall with my brothers," Boomer answers.

"Okay. Where are they?" Bubbles questions.

"We're right here," Another boy's voice answers.

The two look ahead to see two more boys. The first one has short orange hair in a down ponytail, and red color eyes. He is wearing a white shirt under a red hooded jacket, a cap turns back, black pants, and white shoes with red stripes on it.

The other one has spiky black hair, and dark green eyes that is seen through black sunglasses. He is wearing a green long sleeve with light green lining on the end of the sleeves, and collar, black, pants, and white shoes.

Bubbles gasp in surprise to see the other two boys, and yet she recognize who they are. The red on is Brick, and the green one is Butch.

"Um, hi guys," Bubbles nervously says, and nervously giggles a bit.

"Well, well, it's nice to see you after all these years," Brick says in remarks.

"Yeah," Bubbles answers, looking skeptic.

"So where are your sisters at?" Butch asks.

"They… they're probably back at the arcade," Bubbles nervously answers.

The boys look at Bubbles with grins on their faces.

"So it's just you and yourself around right now," Brick remarks.

Boomer comes over, "Now guys, let's try not to put too much on her. Plus, think on what will happen if her sisters find us with her."

"Zip it Boomer," Brick sternly says to Boomer's face.

"He's right you know. Those girls are always ruining our fun for years, even when Bubbles wasn't around," Butch says with an annoyed look.

Brick comes up to Bubbles, and says, "Well, Since Bubbles is here, maybe we could have a little fun."

"Fun?" Bubbles questions.

"Yeah. Like we had in the good old days," Butch remarks.

Suddenly, the boys begin to circle in front of her, and Bubbles wonders why. Bubbles comes to realize what Butch is talking about. They most likely want to have a fight with her. Bubbles' body is still weak that she is unable to fight. The professor is able to help Bubbles get her powers back, she is still having trouble using them, especially if it gives her body a little pain.

Before Bubbles could say anything, a loud voice shouts, "Hey, leave our sister alone!"

Bubbles and the RowdyRuff Boys turn to see Blossom and Buttercup who are holding stern glares on their faces.

Brick smirks, and says, "Look who decides to show up. The other two PowerPuffs."

"I don't want to hear it Brick! What are you doing with Bubbles?!" Blossom scolds.

"Well, she wondered over here and bumped into Boomer. And we decided to play a little game with her," Butch says.

"Hey! Don't you dare gang up on Bubbles! I'm going to punch your face if you do!" Buttercup angrily shouts.

Blossom runs to Bubbles, "We're not going to let you do anything violent to her! She's been through enough!"

Brick rolls his eyes, "You girls manage to kill the fun out of it yet again. Come on guys, let's get going."

Then Brick begins to walk away.

"Sounds good," Butch says, and walks with Brick.

Boom turns to Bubbles, and says, "See you and your sisters around."

Bubbles cheeks turn red and turns her head away. Boomer smiles and walkway with his brothers. Blossom and Buttercup continue to firmly glare at the boys until they are out of their sight. They turn to Bubbles to see her looking a bit tired, and her cheeks are a little pink.

Blossom asks, "Bubbles are you okay? They didn't try to hurt you."

"I think they might, but either way… I'm alright," Bubbles answers.

"Damn it Bubbles! Why did you ran off like that! We were worried sick about you when you ran off like that! The professor is up to his neck looking for you!" Buttercup shouts in anger.

"Calm down Buttercup," Blossom firmly replies.

Buttercup crosses her arms and mutters.

Blossom turns to Bubbles and asks, "But Buttercup is right. Why you wander off like that? The professor, Buttercup, and I were worried when you disappeared?"

"I'm sorry… I… I just wanted to walk around…" Bubbles answers.

She sadly sighs, and says, "Things have… really changed here, hasn't it."

"I know you're still trying to get used to being in Townsville after eight years, but not everything has changed," Blossom says.

"Yeah. Blossom is still the same egghead and I'm still the super cool awesome self," Buttercup says with pride.

"I am not an egghead," Blossom scolds.

"Egghead," Buttercup whispers to Bubbles.

Bubbles giggles in reply. Glad to see that even thought how golder she has become, Buttercup sit still Buttercup.

"Come on, let's head back to the arcade before the professor has a panic attack," Blossom says.

"Right," Bubbles replies, showing a small smile.

Then the three sisters make their way back to the arcade to see the professor. Unknown to the girls, somebody is watching them from the distance. Especially, the person have their eye on Bubbles. The person is hiding behind on the pillars in the mall spying on Bubbles. The person then leaves the area to continue what plan the person has in mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Feelings Begins to Develop

Hours later, the girls and the professor are back home after the long hours of investigating the crime scene and getting question. Right now, Bubbles is laying down in her room while the professor is making dinner, and Blossom along with Buttercup are talking about the case.

Bubbles sigh and turns her head towards the window. She can't stop thinking about the changes that the city of Townsville has become. What's more, she can't stop thinking about how different Boomer is.

"I guess it's still going to take a while for me to get use to the changes around here. Even Ms. Keane looks different. And to add to it, Boomer is so… different, and he's grown to a teenagers. Meanwhile I still feel like I'm the same little girl despite me having a teenage body," Bubbles says to herself.

Bubbles begins to blush and says, "I remember telling my sisters that Boomer is cute. But… he seems… handsome since the last time I saw him. I feel like such a dope stammering while talking to Boomer like that."

Bubbles cheeks turns more red and her heart continues to pound like crazy. She never feels this way about Boomer before. The only time she ever feels about Boomer is when they are fighting with anger and annoyed look on their faces. But this time is different, she is starting to have a special feeling about Boomer, but doesn't know what.

In the living room, Blossom and Buttercup are feeling exhausted from the investigation they have today.

"Well, there's one thing that come from this case…" Buttercup says.

"What's that? Blossom questions.

"It totally sucks," Buttercup bluntly answers.

"You can say that again. But there was more to the case than just that. The death seem to be caused by cyanide poisoning. And it seem to have happen over an hour ago," Blossom says.

"You're right. Not to mention that some of Mr. Chang friends were there meeting him at different time before his death as well," Blossom adds.

Blossom sighs, "And interviewing them was a bit of a mess too."

Blossom and Buttercup can remember what happened earlier at the employee room of the arcade. Blossom and Buttercup are in the room with Ms. King. The professor has taken Bubbles home so she can get some rest. In the room, Ms. Roberts, Mr. Harris, Mr. Samson, and Mayor Tanizaki are here as well. Apprently they have been with the victim before Mr. Chang died.

Carmon has been put in charge of the interviewing the pottental suspects.

"So what I understand was that all four of you have been with Mr. Chang before he was muredered?" Carmen questions.

"That's correct. Mr. Tanizaki and I were talking about political work, and we decided to come to Townsville to talk to the mayor early in the morning. After we were done, Coner mention that he had to meet Simon and Toby," Ms. Roberts explains.

"Yes. Ms. Roberts and I had very important work that would take us most of the day to do, but was able to stop at the Chinese restaurant close to Townsville Park," Mr. Tanizaki adds.

"I see. So it appears you two have alibi," Blossom replies.

Ms. Roberts nod her head, and says, "Yes. The mayor, Ms. Bellum, and the owner along with the waiter at the restaurant can confirm it."

"I'll see to it," Carmon says.

She turns to Mr. Harris and Mr. Samson, and questions, "What were you two come to meet Mr. Chang for?

"Well, I'm acontruction worker, and Coner was discussing with my about remodeling his kitchen. He gave me a paper of what he have in mind for the remodeling," Mr Samson says, showing the papers.

"I see. Do you have anyone who can confirm it?" Carmon questions.

"Im afraid not. We were only discussing about an hour, and then we went our separate ways. I think Simon was the one who met up with Conner before I did," Mr. Samson asks.

"I did. We were just discussing about a few things, and we were at the food court for some lunch," Mr. Harris.

"It seems that you two don't have fully alibis at the time of Mr. Chang's death. And it goes the same for you Ms. King," Carmon says, then turns her head to Ms. King.

"Wait! I don't think Zoey has anything to do with this," Mr. Samson speakes up.

Zoey and the others look at Mr. Samson with surprised expressions on their face.

Mr. Samson calms down, and says, "Still, Zoey would never do something like this. Plus, she told me she was getting her hair done at the time of the murder. She called and told me the time of her appointment, and it happened ten minutes before the murder has taken place.

"Hmm, is that true Ms. King?" Carmon questions.

"It's true, I decided to have a little change, and have my hair done at the salon. You can ask the hair dresser if you like," Ms. King explains.

Carmon thinks about it, "Hmm, I'll make a note of it."

Out of the blue, Mr. Harris says, "Still, I know it's not my right to say, but you in a way do have a motive against Coner."

"And what does that suppose to mean?" Mr. Samson sternly asks.

"Well, you did had that argument a few days ago about the dam," Mr. Harris answers.

Ms. Roberts nods her head, "Yes. It took two hours to separate you two."

"Right," Mr. Samson says gritting his teeth.

"Not to mention that little love rivalry you two had," Mr Tanizaki adds.

Carmon, Blossom, and Buttercup look questionable about that fact.

Ms. King sighs, "Please don't remind me about that wretched occasion."

"What occasion?" Blossom asks.

"Coner and Toby have strong feelings toward her since grade school. You see, Zoey turned down Coner last month when he asked her to be his wife. I remember Zoey telling me that her heart belong to another. And I think I know who that person is," Mr. Harris was with a grin on his face.

Ms. King and Mr. Samson blush, and look at each other. They two become embarrassed and blush more as they turn their heads. Blossom and Buttercup begin to giggle to see the two blushing during interrogation.

Still laying down on the couch, Buttercup says, "Still Mr. Harris and Mr. Samson don't have an alibi by the time of Mr. Chang's death. So they're the prime suspects."

"That's true. And Mr. Samsom seems to have a motive, especially the back talk they gave to each other." Blossom says.

"I know," Buttercup agrees.

Blossom gets up, "I think I'm done for today, I think I'm going to bed early tonight."

"Yeah. I'm kind of exhausted," Buttercup says.

The two decide to call the event today, and worry about it tomorrow, and focus on helping Bubbles out. They think that Bubbles has been hiding her emotions from them. And they are about to find out how Bubbles really feels about the situation she is in.

The next day, early in the morning, Bubbles is sitting on the front step outside of the house. She is waiting for the sun to come up. She her eyes feels like they're going to water. Even though she is trying to be strong, the truth is Bubbles is not feeling alright at all.

The door opens the the professor looks out to see Bubbles sitting on the step of the house.

The professor kneels down to Bubbles, and asks, "Bubbles, what are you doing out here this early in the morning?"

"Nothing much, just want to get some fresh air, taking my mind off of things, watch the sunrise, stuff like that," Bubbles calmly answers, but has a hint of distress.

The professor can tell that Bubbles is trying to put on a brave face, but being a father, he can tell that something is wrong.

The professor sits next to Bubbles, and asks, "Bubbles is there something wrong?"

"Um, no, I'm completely fine," Bubbles answers, and turns her head way from her father.

The professor has suspected this, Bubbles doesn't really want to talk about her problem. So he's going to do what he can do, try to help a child to understand to express her feelings.

The professor gives Bubbles a hug, and says, "Honey, I'm not going to pretend I know what you're going through because I really don't. I do understand the fact that you can tell us when you're ready to. Even if it's difficult to, it's always best to talk about how you're feelings."

"It's… It's alright professor… I … I know that you… You mean well. And I'm… Im fine… Really… I'm just… I'm just… Just..." Bubbles stammers trying to put up a big smile on her face, but tears are begging to merge and fall down her face.

Unable to hold it, Bubbles begins to cry and hugs the professor with tears coming down her face. The professor hugs Bubbles and pats her on the back. He can understand how Bubbles feeling. Of course, he's isn't surprised to see his daughter like this when she cries after holding her feelings.

Still crying and breathing, Bubbles explains, "The… The truth… The truth is… I'm scared! Everything has changed… Even my own sisters! I'm, I'm just so scared… I… I don't like it!"

Bubbles continua to cry as she hugs the professor and gripping jack pajama shirt. The professor continues to hug Bubbles as he pats her in the head to calm her down. Just then. Blossom and Buttercup come out of the front door to see Bubbles crying and in the professor's arms.

Blossom asks, "Professor, what's going on?"

"And what's wrong with Bubbles?" Buttercup adds.

"Well, I'm afraid that Bubbles could handle the fact that things has… Changed in the past eight years, and I'm afraid it was her in a tizzy," the professor answers.

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asks

Blossom is the one who understand the situation, "Buttercup, I think Bubbles is having trouble handling the fact that she has been in a coma for eight years and everything has changed around her while she remains the same."

"Oh," Buttercup replies.

Bubbles looks up at the professor still having tears from her face, "What am I gonna do?!"

"It's okay Bubbles. It's okay. I know that waking up to see the changes can be scary, but your sisters and I are here for you. We may look different, but we still the same family you always know," the professor says with a resurring smile.

Buttercup comes up, and says, "Yeah! You'll get through this! You been able to get through all kinds of situations, and I'm sure you'll get through this."

"Well, maybe not like that, but we're going to help you get through this. We'll be here when you need us," Blossom replies

Bubbles sits up, and wipes the tears from her face, "Thank you."

Just then, Blossom has an idea. She whispers to Buttercup about her plan. Buttercup smiles and nods her head to the idea. Blossom takes a deep breath and uses her ice breath. Buttercup then fly fast to collect the ice breath and keep them in a large circle. Once the great turns into a giant ball of ice, Blossom and Buttercup use their eye beam to shape the ball into a perfect round circle about a size of a bowling ball.

Bubbles asks, "What are you doing?"

"We're cheering you up," Buttercup answers.

Then Blossom explains, "We used this trick for our science project in fourth grade, and we decided to do this for you."

"What is it?" Bubbles asks, looking curious.

"You'll see. The sun will be coming up right about… Now," Blossom answers. And right on cue, the sun begins to rise up in the sky.

When the sun begins to rise into the sky, the bright light begins to shin on the ball. The ball of ice begins to unleash sparkling light around the area. Bubbles gasps to see the astonishing event. She gets up and walk towards the ice orb of light.

Bubbles begins to smile, "Wow!"

Buttercup smiles, "Blossom knew you'll like it."

"Like it. I love it," Bubbles says, showing a big smile in her face.

Blossom giggles, "I'd say we got our Bubbles back."

"Yes. I couldn't agree more," the professor says with a smile.

Bubbles looks at the ball of sparkling light and loves it very much. Just then, something in Bubbles causes her to become stunned. She clutches her hands, and her knees begin to shake. The others are starting to take notice. Bubbles gets on her knees and clutches her head in pain.

The professor runs to Bubbles and kneels down towards her, "Bubbles! Bubbles, what's wrong?!"

"The sparkles in the light… I… I feel like… I saw it before," Bubbles answers, but feels scared.

Bubbles tries to think about it.

But she clutches her head, "I… I can't remember."

The professor hugs Bubbles and knows that it's time to go inside. Blossom and Buttercup suspect what is happening to their sister.

"Blossom, is Bubbles…" Buttercup says, about to ask.

Blossom nods her head, "Yes, us creating the sparking orb must have triggered something in Bubbles memories. We know it couldn't been our project, but something about the shimmering light is similar to what she has seen before her accident."

"And I say we should find out what that is," Buttercup says, looking serious.

Unknown to Blossom and Buttercup someone is watching them from the far, and has hear the conversation. Hearing the conversation, the person knows that Bubbles must remain silent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Bubble Chaser

Hours later, Bubbles is sitting in the living room watching t.v and having a pb&j sandwich and a glass milk. Buttercup says that Bubbles should watch a show called "Space Tow Truck." One: because she knows Bubbles will like it, and second: Blossom and Buttercup have to check something out. Bubbles thinks the show is good, but it's rather different that what she's used to just then, she hears a knock on the front door. Bubbles opens it to see, May Lin, Jay Lin, and Kay Lin.

"Hi girls, what brings you here today?" Bubbles asks with a smile.

"Nothing much, we like to know if you and Buttercup want to hang out with us," May Lin answers.

"I do like to, but Buttercup is with Blossom and I don't know when she'll be back," Bubbles answers.

"Must be busy fighting a monster or something. Still, want to hang out with us? We got spare roller skates for you to use," May Lin says.

Bubbles smiles, and says, "That will be nice."

"Professor! I'm going to hang out with May Lin and the others!" Bubbles shouts, calling out to the professor.

"Okay, just don't be out to late, and make sure to have your cellphone on you!" The professor calls back.

"Okay," Bubbles replies with a smile

Bubbles quickly grab her backpack with her phone, wallet, and other needs, especially Octi. Then leaves with the girls in the skate. Of course, May Lin and the others are helping Bubbles keep her balance on the skates. Unknown to them, someone hears the conversation, and know will be a good time while the professor and the other two PowerPuffs aren't around.

At Townsville Mountain, Blossom and Buttercup are looking around for clues to Bubbles accident, and the hit and run incident. Blossom is at the cliff to where Bubbles has fallen eight years ago. Buttercup is at the sight where the hit and run has taken place at the same time.

Blossom looks around as she says in her thoughts," This is where Bubbles fall and went into unconscious. It's been eight years since I've been here. But still, we never knew how Bubbles fell off the cliff to begin with."

Just then, she hears Buttercup calling out, "Yo Blossom!"

Blossom looks up to see Buttercup flying down to her. Buttercup lands on the ground close to her.

"Find anything?" Blossom asks.

"Not really, but I do know is that the hit and run incident is like 6 miles away from here," Buttercup answers.

Then she asks, "Do you think the hit and run incident is connected to what happened to Bubbles?"

"I believe so, but I believe there's more to it than just that. We just need another lead," Blossom replies.

Blossom and Buttercup begin to think about this case. Just then, Buttercup remembers something.

"Hey Blossom, remember when we were in Mr. Tanizaki's office when Mr. Chang showed us the article? I remember when Mr. Harris is looking at the article, he was paying attention to the front, but seems more aggregated at the back of it," Buttercup explains, her suspicion.

Blossom comes to realise the suspicion, and says, "You're right. He was more interested in what is at the back of the newspaper article he was in. Maybe there's something on the other side that made him upset about it. I'll bet it also has something to do with the murder as well."

Blossom makes a serious look on her face, "We need to see what is on the back of the newspaper clipping."

Buttercup nods her head in reply.

Sometime later, Blossom and Buttercup reaches Mr Chang's house, and now is in his bedroom. Luckily, they are able get police's permission to investigate the room. Mr Chang's room, one person bed with red covers, and two furniture on each side. One has a lamp and an alarm clock. There is also a desk with a lamp, a book, and some paper and pencils. There's even a tv in front of the bed. The two search for the clipping to see if it's here.

Buttercup turns to Blossom after looking under the bed, and says, "Its not under here.

"It's not in the draws under the tv either," Blossom answers.

Blossom walks towards the closet, and opens it to find the suit he is wearing. She sticks her arm in there to look in pocket, and feels something in it. She then pulls it out to find the newspaper Mr. Chang has before.

"I found it," Blossom says.

Buttercup rushes over to see the paper, and asks, "So what does it say?"

Blossom unfolds the paper to see the article about the hit and run case. When she turns the paper to see back, she is surprised to see it.

Seeing it as well, Buttercup questions, "Isn't that the article about the robbery that happened in Townsville?"

"It is," Blossom says.

The she explains, "The robbery happened while we were fighting Mojo Jojo. The robber killed the owner of the store name, Jose Sanchez, and made off with ten billion worth of diamonds and jewelry. Along with the police, we tried to find the criminal, but we couldn't find any leads."

"I remember. We thought that it was a one person job, but wasn't sure about it," Buttercup replies.

Then, her eyes in shock, "Wait a minute! You… You don't mean?"

"I believe so. And if my suspicions are correct, then Bubbles is in danger," Blossom says in a serious tone.

Buttercup gasp in shock to hear this. And this is true, Bubbles life is in peril.

At Townsville Skate Park, May Lin and the others are having fun riding their skates with Bubbles. May Lin and the others are shredding on ramps, pipes, and other courses in the park. Bubbles is just skating around the park without going on the ramps. Bubbles decides to take this nice and slow.

May Lin looks and notice someone is watching them from a far, which is making her uncomfortable.

May Lin whispers to the girls, "Come on girls, let's head out."

The two nod their heads.

May Lin also tells Bubbles that it's time to go, and the blue Puff agrees. Soon all four leave the skate park, and are going somewhere else. The four girls continue to skate across the sidewalk to find another place to play somewhere in the park. Jay Lin looks behind her to see the mysterious person is behind them, and is holding something. Jay Lin gasp to see what the person has, and is going to use it.

Jay Lin shouts, "Get down!"

May Lin grabs Bubbles, and they all fall to the ground and a loud bang surrounds the area.

Back at Mr. Chang's house Buttercup calls the professor to ask how Bubbles is doing. But the professor explains about Bubbles whereabouts.

"What?! Bubbles is with May Lin and the others!" Buttercup exclaims.

"Yes. They mention about going to the skate park to go roller skating close to the park," the professor answers.

Blossom grabs the phone, and shout, "Professor, we need you to call Bubbles or May Lin right now. If what I think is true, Bubbles life maybe endanger!"

"What?!" The professor exclaims over the phone.

Back in the park, May Lin and the others begin to skate away with Bubbles. Of course, May Lin and Jay Lin explain about the situation.

"What?! Someone has been following us?!" Kay Lin exclaims.

"Yeah! Someone has been spying on us since we got to the park. I think that someone has raffle and was trying to shoot us," May Lin explains.

"And we didn't get a good look who that person is, and I think they were aiming for Bubbles," Jay Lin adds.

Then May Lin informs, "We need to get Bubbles to our hangout and call Butt Lin about this."

As they three girls are talking, Bubbles is starting to grow scare, and begins to remember. She remembers running through a terrible rainstorm, and someone is chasing her. Bubble remembers all this happen when she was a little girl.

"B-back then… I was running too," Bubbles says in her thoughts.

Just then Bubbles slips on the pothole on the dirt path and fall over. Bubbles tries to stand up, but her right ankle hurts. May Lin and Jay Lin help Bubbles up and carry her way. Soon, they hide her in the bushes, and decides to use the dirt boats to their advantage.

May Lin grins, and says, "Alright girls, let's make that person eat our dust!"

Jay Lin and Kay Lin smiles to the idea, and follow May Lin. They see that the person is wearing sunglasses a hood and a hat so they can't see their face. They spin around the shooter and over them in dirt. Once the person is cover they skate towards Bubbles.

"Come on, Bubbs!" May Lin calls out.

Bubbles stands, and grab hold of the two girls hand. They look skate away from the scene. When the dirt is clear, the person looks to see Bubbles and the Derby Tantes are gone. The person grits his teeth in anger to see their target is gone.

Stilly flying to find Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup grow very worried of her. They know that with the Derby Tantes, they'll be fine, but not when the killer is around.

Buttercup groans with an annoyed look, "Where are they?"

"I know your frustrated, but we need to keep cool about it. We need to find Bubbles and explain your theory to her, and see if she remembers," Blossom says.

Blossom sees something, and says, "I see them!"

"They're at the hangout," Buttercup says.

Inside the hang out, which is a building of a warehouse, May Lin and the others are looking out to see if the shooter is still around.

"All seems clear," Jay Lin says.

"Yeah. We'll have to stay here until we can get help," Kay Lin adds.

Bubbles worriedly asks, "Do you think they're gone?"

"I think so," May Lin answers.

Just then, they hear a knock on the door.

May Lin firmly demands, "Who is it?"

"May Lin, it's me!" Buttercup's voice calls out.

May Lin opens the door to see Blossom and Buttercup.

Blossom calmly says, "May Lin, we need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The Truth Begins to Blow

Still in the Derby Tantes' hangout, May Lin and the others explain to Blossom and Buttercup what has happened to them, and what almost happened to Bubbles. Blossom and Buttercup are shocked to hear the story.

"Someone was after you?!" Buttercup asks in shock.

"Yeah. Someone has a raffle, and was trying to shoot at us," May Lin asks.

"And we think whoever it is was after Bubbles. Whoever it is was trying to shoot her," Jay Lin adds.

Then Kay Lin says, "But May Lin was able to come up with a way to lose em'"

"It's a good thing you girls were able to think quickly on your skates," Buttercup says.

"Just doing our job," May Lin says, holding her thumb up.

Blossom hugs Bubbles as she asks, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so, but I did hurt my ankle when I feel," Bubbles says.

"Don't worry, you just have a sprain so you'll be fine as long as you don't move it for a little while," Blossom says with a reassuring smile.

"Okay," Bubbles replies.

May Lin asks, "What I want to know is who was trying to get Bubbles? And why?"

"Blossom seems to have a good idea. She also suspect that Bubbles will be endangered because of it," Buttercup says.

In a serious tone, Blossom explains, "This is only a theory, but the person behind the murder, the jewelry robbery from eight years ago, and possibly after Bubbles is none other than… Simon Harris."

"Let's say that Mr. Harris was at Townsville committing the robbery murder jewelry heist. He not only killed the owner, but made off with billions worth of diamond and jewelry. He was able to avoid the police and was on his way to Townsville Mountain to get to Autumn Town," Blossom explains.

"Townsville Mountain? That… That is where I fell, right?" Bubbles questions.

"Yeah," Buttercup replies, nodding her head.

Bubbles has her hand on her head, "I… I think I remember… I remember I manage to get up, but without my powers I was forced to walk on the road on the mountain. It was harder to get through the rain."

Blossom nods her head, and continues to explain, "Yes, but think you saw something that you never intended to. Mr. Harris end up hitting Tomo King while she was in the road. Like any other person, he went to check the body, and move it out of the way. He was likely going to turn himself in after hiding the jewels. However, he ever suspect someone to see him. That person… Was you Bubbles."

"M-me?" Bubbles questions with a confused look.

"That's right. You said that since you weren't able to use your powers because of the antidote X, you had to walk down the side of the road to get back to Townsville, or at least until we found you. You must have reach the location where the hit and run incident happen," Buttercup says.

Then Blossom explains, "It probably didn't take hard for Mr. Harris to knock you out and put you in his car. He was probably driving around for a while trying to figure out what to do with you. What's more, he has the stolen jewels in the car. If anyone else was there during the time or even the police, the evidence will be seen. However, something, use have happen, and you saw something else.

Blossom turns to Bubbles and asks. "Remember when you started to feel like you have seen the shimming sparkles from the orb Buttercup and I made?"

"Yes," Bubbles replies.

"I thought it was strange that you saw something shiny and sparkling the day you fell. However, seeing the article, I think I know what you saw now…" Blossom says.

May Lin gasps, and exclaims, "The jewels from the robbery!"

"That's right. Bubbles must have seen it after waking up to find herself in Mr. Harris' car. Soon as the car stop, Bubbles decides to run for her life. Mr. Harris was probably chasing her hoping to shut her up. Sadly, that is how Bubbles fell of the cliff in the mountain," Blossom adds.

"So what happened to Bubbles was an accident," Jay Lin replies.

"Yeah. But only because she was being chased by Mr. Harris," May Lin adds.

Then Kay Lin asks, "But what does Mr. Harris has to do with the murder in the video arcade?"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised that Mr. Chang and Mr. Harris were working together with the robbery, but Mr. Harris the one who committed the crime. It didn't seem like Mr. Chang was blackmailing Mr. Harris," Blossom says.

Then Buttercup says, "Then that must mean that Mr. Harris is planning to double cross him."

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asks.

"Blossom had me go to Mr. Harris's house to find some clues. And I found a bottle containing cyanide poison and a pack of sleeping pills. That must be house Mr. Harris go to Mr. Chang," Buttercup says.

She then brings out blueprints, and a small box from her backpack.

Buttercup continues, "I also found this small box that is actually a small bomb, and it's the same one I saw during the train incident. I also found blueprints. One of them showed Autumn town, while the other showed Crown Rose City."

"So it was Mr. Harris that targeted the train route to the city," May Lin says.

"But why?" Jay Lin asks.

Blossom gasps, "I know why. Mr. Harris probably his the jewels at his old home in Autumn Town. According to the blueprints, both town are between the dam. Crown Rose City is down below from where Autumn is flooded by water when they build the dam."

"The bombs?" Buttercup exclaims.

"He's going to blow up the dam to drain the water that flooded Autumn Town," May Lin says.

"But if he destroyed the dam…" Jay Lin says with worried looks.

Then Kay Lin exclaims, "Everyone in Crown Rose City will drown and the city will be destroyed!"

"We gotta stop him!" Bubbles says in shock.

"You're right. We have to stop Mr. Harris, before it's too late," Blossom says.

Just then, Bubbles remembers, something, "Girls, I… I think there was… Something else I saw…"

"What is it?" Blossom asks.

"I'm not sure… But other than the girl that was hit and Mr. Harris… I… I feel like there was someone else on the mountain during that day," Bubbles says, not fully confident with her testimony.

"Someone else was there?" Buttercup questions.

"I believe so, but I'm afraid I don't fully remember," Bubbles replies.

"It's okay. I'm sure your memory will come back when it comes. But right now, we need to find Mr. Harris and stop him before he floods the town," Blossom says.

"Right," Buttercup says.

Bubbles gets up, and says, "I want to come too."

This shocks everyone the room, including Bubbles' sisters.

"Bubbles, are you crazy?! There's a killer who is trying to get rid of you! Not to mention, you're still trying to get used to using your powers again!" Buttercup scolds in shock.

"I know, but I call stand here and watch you two having to fight. If there is someone that wants to get rid of me, I can't just run away from it. I'm going with you because I want to help out again, and not stay at home doing nothing. I want us to be a team again. I want to be a PowerPuff Girl with you again," Bubbles says, looking serious.

Blossom and Buttercup look at their sister with shocked expression. Despite on everything she has gone through, Bubbles is willing to go out and fight. Then again, it has been a long time since all three sisters have become a team. The two sisters look at each other, then each of the, begin to show a smile on their head and nod their heads in reply.

Blossom turns her head towards Bubbles, and says, "Alright, then let's go it girls. And that includes you Bubbles."

"Yay!" Bubbles happily cheers,

Buttercup puts her hand on Bubbles shoulder, "Glad to have you back on the team."

"Then let's roll!" Blossom declares.

Blossom and Buttercup hold onto Bubbles as all three begin to take flight. Bubbles is doing her best to fly, but is still getting support from her sisters. The three smile at what other as they are glad to be part of a team again after so long.

Bubbles asks, "So what's the plan?"

"We need to let Mr. Tanizaki and the town's people about the danger they are in. Then we need to find Simon Harris and stop him before he breaks the dam with the bombs. We also to see if the jewels are really in his old home under the water."

Bubbles volunteers, "I can go check underwater or warn the people about the dam going to be blown to pieces.

"Well, I don't feel comfortable about you going under water, but you can warn Mayr Tanizaki and the townspeople of the danger," Blossom informs.

"I can do that," Bubbles happily replies.

"I'll take care of Mr. Harris! He has some nerve a tracking our sister like that!" Buttercup says with a serious look.

"We're not even sure. The others and I didn't get a look at the person's face," Bubbles clarifies.

"Either way, he is going to get what's coming to him," Buttercup says, having her hands together like she's ready to punch someone.

"Then I'll see if I can find the jewels under the water. What's more, finding the jewels or not, I can use my ice breath to stop the water. Plus, we can use it in case Mr. Harris explodes the dam, and I can freeze the water," Blossom explains.

"Great idea," Bubbles happily replies.

Bubbles starts to get a little wobbly as she reacts, "Woah!"

She manages to keep her balance, and says, "I'm okay."

Alright girls. After we take care of business, we'll meet at the dam," Blossom says.

"Right," Bubbles and Buttercup agree.

"PowerPuff Girls! Move out!" Blossom announces.

The three sisters go opposite directions to do their job, but are heading to the same city. They hope they are able to save the day before the dam has been shattered and the water destroys the city with the citizens in there.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Operation Dam Stopper

Flying through the city of Crown Rose City, Bubbles can see a lot of people are leaving town in their cars. She is wondering what is happening. She then see the elderly man, and woman leaving Town Hall. By the description that blossom and Buttercup have given to her, the two people is Mr. Tanizaki and Ms. Roberts.

Bubbles floats down to the ground, and walk to the two people, and asks, "EXcuse me, are you Mr. Tanizaki and Ms. Roberts."

"Why yes. That will be us. You wouldn't happen to be Blossom and Buttercup's sister, am I right?" Mr. Roberts questions with a smile.

"That will be me, but you all need to call an evacuation right away," Bubbles says.

"Actually, we're already call an evacuation a few hours ago," Mr. Tanizaki says.

"Huh?" Bubbles questions.

"We got a call from Simon Harris that there are bombs found at the dam and someone is trying to blow it up. So we called an evacuation, and many of the townspeople have already headed of to other cities. He suspects that it must be Toby Samson who is doing it" Ms. Roberts explains.

"Mr. Harris called you about it?! But… he might be the one who is setting the bombs on the dam," Bubbles shouts.

"What?!" The two adults exclaim in shock.

"It's true. Blossom and Buttercup figure out that Mr. Harris rob a jewelry store and murdered Mr. Chang," Bubbles explains.

"It can't be," Ms. Roberts says in shock.

"It's true, Blossom and Buttercup are heading to the dam right now. Where is Mr. Samson, he needs to know about this," Bubbles says.

"In his house close to here. I'll take you there," Mr. Tanizaki says.

Ms. Roberts says, "I'll go too."

The three make their way to Mr. Samson's house. Driving to town in the white car, the professor is looking for his daughters. After what the Derby Tantes explain to him, he knows that he needs to find them. He then see Bubbles with Mr. Tanizaki, and Ms. Roberts running to an apartment building.

At the dam, Blossom dives into the water to find the missing jewels. She uses her x ray vision to find the jewels in the underwater city. Reading the map, she knows exactly where she needs to look. There she finds a house, that has white walls and a blue roof. This is Mr. Harris' old house. Blossom then uses her x-ray vision to see the house. Buried under the dirt at the backyard of the house, is a large briefcase, and inside of it is the missing jewels that has been stolen.

Buttercup is able to reach the dam too, and is going to see if Mr. Harris is nearby. She is still pretty upset with him, he is practically the reason why Bubbles was in a coma to begin with. But know that stopping him from hurting innocent people comes before personal feelings.

Buttercup groans with annoyance, "Where can one man go? If the jewels he is going to come after and blowing the dam he needs to do, then he should be close by."

Buttercup looks to see the dam is in tack, but has no clue to where the bombs are at. She notices a building at the far right side of the dam. That is where the control room for the dam is. Buttercup flies inside to see if Mr. Harris is in there. When she goes inside, she gasps to see three unconscious bodies here. She check the three to see they're alive, but passed out.

"What happened?" Buttercup asks herself.

Just then, Buttercup hears ringing sounds, and can tell it's her phone. She looks on the screen to see it's Bubbles calling her.

She picks up the phone, and says, "Hey Bubbles, what's going on?"

"Buttercup, I was able to reach the mayor and Ms. Roberts, but they said that Mr. Harris called to evacuate, and claimed that Mr. Samson did it," Buttercup answers over the line.

"What do you mean?!" Buttercup asks in shock.

"I think Mr. Harris was trying to frame Mr. Samson. When we got to his apartment we found him unconscious," Bubbles explains.

"What?!" Buttercup exclaims.

Talking in the appartement, Bubbles, says, "Buttercup, I don't know what's going on right now, but you need to stop the dam before the city is destroyed. I don't know how long it will be until the city if evacuated…"

Suddenly, Bubbles hears a long beep sound. She becomes confused to hear the phone has hang up all of the sudden. In the control room, Buttercup has been pushed down, but is still sitting up to see Mr. Harris with a raffle in his hand, and a grin on his face. Buttercup tries to get her phone, but Mr. Harris shots it out of her reach.

In the apartment, Bubbles becomes very worried. She tries to call Buttercup, but she's not picking up.

Bubbles worriedly suspects, "Buttercup must be in trouble."

Buttercup runs out of the room to find out what happened to her sister. Suddenly, she ends up bumping into someone and falls to the ground. Bubbles looks up to see the professor, what's more Carmon, the detective her sister have told her about is with him.

"Professor? What are you doing?" Bubbles asks.

"May Lin and the others told me that you and your sisters are here to fix a major situation. So I came by because I was worried about three, especially you Bubbles," The professor explain.

Bubbles quickly gets up, and says, "Don't worry, I'm doing much better. I'm able to fly now, but still a bit wobbly with it."

"That's good. But I also called Detective Carmon to come along with me to be on the safe side," The professor says.

"And it's a good thing he did. Something's up," Carmon says.

Bubbles then begin to explain to the professor and Carmon what is going on. At the same time M.s Samson has awaken from his uncounciness and is being helped by Me. Tanizaki and Ms. Roberts.

Back in the control room, Mr. Harris has Buttercup corner, and is going to use his raffle to shoot her. Buttercup knows she needs to get the people out of her. Mr. Harris fires his gun, but Buttercup dodge as she grab the people who are unconscious. Then she flies out of the window and take the people to the other building on the other side. After putting them down, Buttercup flies back to see Mr. Harris outside.

Mr. Harris has his raffle out, and is trying to shoot the, but Buttercup manages to dodge them. Sadly, she ends up getting scraped close to her stomach, and falls to the water in the dam. Buttercup manages to get up, and feel the pain on the left side of her stomach. Just then, Blossom reaches the surface with the briefcase in her arms.

Confused, Blossom asks, "Buttercup? What are you doing here? And why are you in the water?"

"Ask him!" Buttercup shouts, pointing to her target.

Blossom turns to see Mr. Harris with the raffle in his hands..

Seeing the case, Mr. Harris remarks, "Well, it looks like you got the jewels for me."

"But I still have the advantage," Mr. Harris says, holding the remote.

Blossom and Buttercup gasp to see Mr. Harris has the remote in his hand.

"Now, how about you two nice girls give me the jewels you can wish Crown Rose City goodbye," Mr. Harris says, in a threatening tone.

"What?!" Blossom exclaims.

Buttercup furiously shouts, "You wouldn't dare?!"

"Oh wouldn't," Mr. Harris remarks.

Blossom and Buttercup grit their teeth in anger. Mr. Harris threatens to destroy the city if they don't' hand over the jewels. The safety of the citizens and the city come first, so they have no choice by to give him the jewels.

Just then, a loud band appears, and Mr. Harris ends up being shot on the shoulder. There is a hole on his right shoulder, and blood begins to come out. The man falls to the ground, dropping the raffle and remote for the bombs. Mr. Harris tries to grab the raffle, but someone shots teh raffle back. Blossom and Buttercup look, and are surprised to see Zoey King to have a raffle of her own.

"Ms. King?!" Buttercup exclaim.

"What are you doing here?! Blossom adds.

"Well, I say Simon went up here with his raffle, and I wanted to see what is going on. But growing suspicious, I grabbed my raffle incase he tries something," Ms. King explains.

"Blossom and Buttercup flies out of the water, and lands next to Ms. King.

"When did you use a raffle?" Buttercup asks.

"Well, I sometimes go to shooting galleries once in a while. I'm a pretty experienced shooter. I also do good with shooting games," Ms. King explains.

"You don't say," Blossom says.

She then notices the dust Ms. King is covered in. She is starting to wonder about something.

Driving on the road, and reach the dam. Bubbles, the professor and the adults of Crown Rose City exit the car and run to where Blossom and Buttercup are now.

Suddenly, she remembers, "We need to get the remote from Me. Harris and find the others."

"Right," Ms. King says.

Ms. King runs over to see Mr. Harris has fallen. Then he grabs the remote. Unknown to her, Mr. Harris is starting to move.

Blossom cries out, "Look out!"

"Behind you!" Buttercup adds.

Ms. King looks behind her to see Mr. Harris jump at her. Mr. Harris tries to grab the remote while he is on her, but Ms. King refuses to let go. Then she begins to hit him with her raffle. Blossom and Buttercup know they need to do something. . Harris grabs the remote. Blossom and Buttercup give him good punches in the face, until he passed out on the ground and the remote is out of his hand. Ms. King gets up, and has her raffle ready in case he tries to attack her again.

Blossom calmly says, "Don't worry, we to him this time."

"Yeah. He'll think twice before trying that again," Buttercup adds.

"I sure hope so," Ms. King replies, having her raffle downward and her hand away from the trigger.

Suddenly, there is a gasp in shock. Blossom, Buttercup, and Zoey turn to see Bubbles, Professor Utonium and Carmon. Bubbles begins to step back, and her face is like she has seen a ghost.

Noticing this fear in his daughter's eyes, the professor asks in concern, "Bubbles, what's wrong?"

Not paying attention to the professor and still scared, Bubbles says, "You're… you're that woman I saw on the mountain! You had longer hair, but I it was you! You were the one who pushed that other woman on the road!"

Hearing the statement cause Zoey to become stunned and grits her teeth.

Bubbles then begins to fully remember what really happen all these years ago. After losing her powers, and finds herself on the mountain. She has no choice but to walk. As she walks. She looks up to see two women on the mountain. One of them is Zoey King, the other must be her, Tomo King. It looks like they are getting into a fight.

"You don't get it at all! You don't get my dreams at all, Zoey!" Tomo shouts in anger.

Just then, Zoey pushes her down, causing her to fall on the road.

Tomo gets up, and shouts, "What did you do that for?!"

Just then, a car that is Mr. Harris' sees Tomo on the road and tries to stop. Tomo becomes stunned that she can't move. Zoey becomes shocked to see the car coming towards her sister.

Bubbles decides to run towards the event as she shouts, "Run!"

Sadly, it's too late. The har has hit Tomo, and the poor woman died instantly.

The professor is holding on to Bubbles who is crying in her arms.

Bubbles cries as she says, "I… I couldn't stop it from happening."

Blossom turns to Zoey, "So the other person that Bubbles saw on the mountain was you Zoey. I saw that your jacket is covered in dust. Probably when the Derby Tantes covered you in that cloudy dust you made."

Zoey lowers the raffle she has in her hand. Mr. Samson, Mr. Tanizaki, and Ms. Roberts run over to the scene.

"Zoey! Zoey! What is going on?! What happened?!" Mr. Samson asks as he screams.

"Blossom, you mention about being covered in dust by the Derby Tantes?" Bubbles questions.

Buttercup gasps, "You don't mean?!"

"I'm afraid so, the one who was trying to kill Bubbles was Ms. King," Blossom concludes.

Everyone gasp in shock.

"Zoey King was afraid that Bubbles, who had witnessed the whole incident would wake up from her coma. That is why she moved to the house across the street weeks after the incident, so she can secretly watch Bubbles. When Bubbles regain consciousness, she altered her hair style, and wear sunglasses as to hoping Bubbles can't recognize her. She feared it will cause Bubbles to cause a trigger in her memories," Blossom explains.

Buttercup shockley says, "But her memories started to come back when we made the ice crystal ball!"

Blossom nods her head, and continues her explanation, "That's right. She must have been there when Bubbles started to remember. Fearing that bubbles will fully remember what happened, Zoey feels that she has no choice but to silence Bubbles, permanently."

"Well, what you did was so uncool. You caused your sister to get hit by a car," Buttercup firmly replies.

Zoey drops the raffel, and screams, "I never wanted to kill her!"

"I… I just wanted her to fall down, make her hurt a little! I had no idea that Simon would be driving where she was standing!" Zoey says, as tears begin to emerge from her face.

Mr. Samson becomes saden, and mumbles, "Zoey."

"If anyone find out what happened, I'll… I'll never hear the end of it! I just want Bubbles to stay away from me! I became so scared that I couldn't think straight, so by the time I grabbed my raffle, I just started trying to shoot here! The truth is, I… I never want to hurt her! I just don't want her near me! I never want to hurt anyone!" Zoey explains, as she screams and tears come down her face.

Bubbles can see that Zoey has broken down, and admit everything to her.

Bubbles comes over, and calmly says, "It… it's okay. I know you never wanted all this to happen."

"How-how could you say that?! I nearly killed you!" Zoey demands in shock.

"Well, you were scared… and um… I can tell that you never meant to get your sister killed. But what you're doing… you're running away from your problem. I faced problems like this, but I still manage to get through it. I know you can too. I never believe you want to hurt anyone," Bubbles says.

Blossom comes over, "Even I know you never wanted to hurt Bubbles. You're just scared, and confused, but trying to get rid of Bubbles is just a way to run away from your problem. If you really are sorry, you need to tell someone. I remember doing something bad, and had guilt. You can make this right. You don't have to live with this burden anymore," Blossom says.

Ms. Samson kneels down Ms. King with a reassuring smile, "She's right. The eight years of living in fear and burden is gone now. We can live your lives together now. I don't care how long I'll have to wait, but I'll be waiting for you. And then, you'll finally be free from the burden you endured."

Ms. King begins to cry, and hug Mr. Samson with her strong grip. The girls are glad to see that everything has worked out. Plus, Ms. King will be able to let go of the fear she has to put up with for a long time. And Mr. Harris has been captured and is going to pay for his crime. Yep, everything will finally be turned back to normal.

Suddenly, a loud bang sound appears, and the dam begins to shake. Everyone gasp, and scream to hear the noise. They are wondering what is going on.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Three PowerPuff Re-Debut

There is a loud bang and blast coming from nowhere, and the dam begins to shake. Everyone scream or yelp in shock and fear to hear the loud sound. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup run to the ledge to see what the noise is. They look down to see that the dam is cracking. Then another loud boom along with the wall of the dam shatter.

Bubbles gasps, "The dam is breaking!"

"You don't think…" Blossom exclaims.

Blossom then remember that she and Buttercup beating Mr. Harris, and the remote falls out of his hand. Along with the time Ms. King shoots Mr. Harris with her raffle. He must have pressed the button during one of two events.

"The bomb must have been activated, and destroying the dam!" Buttercup exclaims.

Blossom turns to everyone else, and shout, "We need to get off of this dam… now!"

Everyone begin to make a run on the path on the dam so they won't get caught in the blast. Blossom and Buttercup grab the unconscious Mr. Harris and fly him over the destruction. Everyone continue to make a run for it while the bomb continue to blow up and shatter the dam into pieces.

Suddenly, the professor falls over, and the dam begins to break where he stands. Bubbles gasps to see the professor's endanger. She flies as fast as she can, grab takes him away as the path begin to fall off the dam.

Once that is sure everyone is safe. Everyone look to see water is beginning to seep out. Then another explosion cause another hole on the dam.

"If this keeps up, our beloved city will be destroyed by all that water," Mr. Tanizaki says feeling discouraged.

Ms. Robert hangs up the phone, and says, "I just got off the phone with the Police Chief. He said that the whole city have been evacuated and are out of the city limit."

"That's good. Except our town is about to be destroyed unless we do something," Ms. King replies.

"But what can we do?" Ms. Robert worriedly asks.

Everyone look down from the hill to see the water continues to pour out of the dam, and soon a giant wave of it will be heading towards the city. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are trying to think of a plan to save the city from harm's way.

Suddenly, Bubbles has an idea, "I think I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Buttercup asks.

"Remember the time when Blossom use her ice breath on that meteor shower that was on fire, and was able to make snow all over the city. Maybe we can do the same thing with the water," Bubbles begins to explain.

"But I don't think I can create enough ice breath for that," Blossom sounding unsure.

Bubbles continues, "But wait, all of us can hold hands and spin over the water to create a tornado. Blossom can use her ice breath, and Buttercup and I can help blow hard to help the ice breath travel through the water. The ice breath will freeze the water and the wind can travel through it.

"Bubbles, that has got to be the most craziest idea I have ever heard," Buttercup shouts.

She then shows a grin on her face, "Just might be crazy enough to work."

"I'd say that is a great idea. We can do it if we work together, and time this right," Blossom says.

"Right!" Bubbles and Buttercup reply.

Before the girls can fly off, the professor comes to Bubbles and asks in concern, "Bubbles, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I want to. I know you worry about me, but I feel that I need to be there by my sisters side. I can do this," Bubbles says, looking very determined.

The professor can see the serious look in Bubbles eyes.

The professor gives Bubbles a hug, and says, "Promise me you will be careful."

"I will," Bubbles answers.

The two let go of their embrace, and Bubbles face her sisters.

"Ready to try out the plan?" Bubbles asks.

"We sure are," Blossom says.

"Then let's see if it works," Buttercup says.

The three sisters take to the sky and fly down the road to find the perfect location for Bubbles' plan to work. After flying down the path a little, the girls stop that is still far from the town. They then hold each others hand in a circle and wait to see if the plan will work.

Driving down the road, the professor, Mr. Tanizaki, and everyone are are trying to get to the citizens of Crown Rose City to see if they're alright. The professor look out his widow to see the girls are floating there, and waiting to use their plan that will freeze the water.

The bomb continues to explode and cause the dam to break and the water to pour out. Finally, the water put so much force on the dam, that the giant cement wall burst out. Then the water begins to fall out of the poll and travel through the canyon between the hills.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup look serious as they hold each other's hand with all their might. They then hear rumbling sounds coming this way, and they look to see the giant waves of water are heading their way. The girls watch at the water is getting closer, and closer to them. When the water is like 3 yards away from them.

Blossom shouts, "Now!"

The girls begin to spin around in circles as they hold onto their hand in at top speed. They spin so fast, that a windy tornado is being created in the center. Soon enough water begins to get caught in the vortex. Blossom takes a strong deep breath and unleashes her ice breath. Bubbles and Buttercup take deep breaths and create strong wind to help the ice breath travel all around the twister.

Suddenly the water is starting to freeze and is being replaced with snow. The snow travels up the tornado and spouts out like a geyser.

Back the cars, the professor and the others watch to see the snow water being raised by the girls and is being replaced with snow. Soon snow are falling down from the sky and landing on Crown Rose City.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," Ms. King says in surprise.

"I know. The girls are actually turning the water into snow," Ms. Robert adds with the same surprised expression on her face.

"Snow in July? That's something you don't see everyday," Mr. Tanizaki adds.

The professor is too distracted to hear the people talking. He is focused on hoping his daughters are able to save the day and make it back okay, especially Bubbles.

"I hope the girls will be alright," the professor says to himself in concern.

Back at the canyon, the girls are continuing with the plan, and they know it's working. There are so much water coming down, that it's taking a lot of their strength. However, the girls know they can't give up, the citizens and the city needs saving. Bubbles is the one who is more serious. She has been absent from a coma whole her sisters try their best to protect the people. Now she is more determined to help her sisters once again.

The water continues to pour out from the place where the dam used to be until there is no water. All the water has been drained out of Autumn Town, and the old city has been resurfaced.

The girls continues to carry out their Plan. They continues to blow the ice breath as they spin around in circles holding their hands together. They almost freeze all of the water. There are like a 200 lbs of water left. However, Bubbles is beginning to lose the grip of her sisters as they continue to do their plan.

Just as they manage to get the very last bit of water to create snow, Bubbles isn't able to hold on to her grip anymore. She ends up falling out of her sisters' grip and goes flying into the snow.

Blossom and Buttercup exclaim, "Bubbles!"

Blossom and Buttercup are sent back to the opposite direction, and fall into the old city. The two sisters are able to get up right away, and look to see the whole city is now covered in snow. Realizing their sister is in trouble, Blossom and Buttercup quickly fly to Crown Rose City to find their sister.

Blossom cries out, "Bubbles! Bubbles!"

"Where are you?!" Buttercup screams.

Blossom and Buttercup decide to use their X-Ray vision to find Bubbles, but are unable to find her.

Blossom begins to panic as she worriedly says to herself, "We can't lose her. We just can't. I can't lose her again."

Blossom and Buttercup hurry to use their vision to see through the snow.

Buttercup gasps, and shouts, "Blossom, she's buried in the snow hill."

Blossom quickly flies to where buttercup is floating in front of. They see a snow hill that is like twenty feet tall. Blossom uses her X-Ray vision to see through the snow. She looks around to see if she can find her sister. Blossom gasp in shock to see who is in the snow. They see Bubbles is unconscious in the snow.

Quickly, Blossom and Buttercup dig. through the snow like drills. They know that they need to hurry because Bubbles will freeze if they don't. In seconds, they are able to see Bubbles face, and soon enough, they are able to free Bubbles from the snow.

Blossom holds her unconscious says as she is in a panic state, "Bubbles! Bubbles, wake up! Please! Bubbles!"

"Come in Bubbles! You can't be in a coma again! You just can't!" Buttercup shouts in a verge of tears.

Blossom can't hold back her tears anymore and begins to cry as she holds Bubbles. She then has her head against her sister. Buttercup begins to cry too and hug the two sisters. The two are going to lose their sister all over, and fear there is nothing they can do to stop it.

Unknown to them, Bubbles is slowly opening her eyes. She then begins to hear people crying, and feel something wet on her face. Bubbles is able to open her eyes a little more to see Blossom and Buttercup crying.

Bubbles manages to says, "B-blossom… B-buttercup…"

Blossom and Buttercup stop crying to hear Bubbles' voice, and look down to see her eyes are half way open.

"A-are you… Okay?" Bubbles asks, slowly.

Blossom smiles as tears begin to shed from her face even more,

"W-we're… We're fine. We're just glad you're okay," Blossom says. Then pulls Bubbles to a hug.

"You… Really had us worry there," Buttercup says as she continues to cry with a smile.

The Buttercup gives them a hug as well. Bubbles shows a smile on her face to see her sisters again.

Just then, they hear someone calling out to them, "Girls! Girls!"

Blossom and Buttercup raise their heads, and turn to where the yelling is coming from. Running towards them, they can see the professor along with Mr. Tanizaki, Ms. Robert, Mr. Samson, and Ms. King.

When the professor reaches the girls, he is relief to see the girls are alright. Of course, he does begin to grow concern to see Bubble laying down in Blossom's arms.

the Professor kneel down to the girls, and asks, "Are all alright?"

"We're fine. I'm glad that we were able to save the city," Bubbles answers.

"We're fine. We almost lost Bubbles, but we're glad she is fine," Blossom says.

The professor sighs in relief, "I'm so glad you all are alright."

The professor then help Blossom up, and take Bubbles in his arms.

"I'm so glad you all safe," The professor says.

Bubbles smiles, and says, "I'm glad that we're a family again."

"So are we," Buttercup says.

The professor hugs Bubbles who is she is still in his arms, and says, "Come on girls, let's all go home now."

Blossom and Buttercup nod their heads in reply. Soon the Utonium family are walking on the snow to head back to their home in Townsville. Now that the cases are solved, everyone can go on with their lives without worry. What's more, the Utonium family are back together, and are going to stay that way.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue: New Student and New Beginnings

For the past fews day, all of the cases are being solved. Mr. Harris confess to his crime from eight years a gon, and the jewels have been returned to the store. Zoey King is also taken into custody for questioning about her sister's death and her attempt to murder Bubbles. However, Bubbles decides not to press charges against her. At least now, Zoey King isn't holding that eight years of fear any more.

Bubbles has been resting after using her powers to help with the dam. Even though she still has some concern about things has changed around her, she is still trying her best to be strong and show a smile on her face. Blossom, Buttercup, and the professor are glad that Bubbles is till with them, and will never be apart again.

A week has passed and Blossom and Buttercup are already in their first period classroom. Everyone in the classroom are gossiping about a new student will be coming to their school. From the rumors, the student is most likely to be a girl.

Robin comes up to Blossom and asks, "Hey Blossom, did you heard about the new girl that will be coming to our school."

"Oh we heard about it alright," Blossom says.

"Yeah. In fact, we already know who the new girl is," Buttercup adds with a smirk on her face.

"You do?" Robin questions.

A boy name Mike comes over, and asks, "So who is it?"

"You'll have to wait until the teacher announces it," Blossom calmly answers.

"Aww!" Robin and Mike sigh in disappointment.

"Well, whoever this new girl is, she better not be here to outshine me," A remark says.

The kids turn over to see another classmate Princess Morbucks. She still has the same puff orange pigtails, and she is wearing a white shirt with yellow vest, a purple skirt,purple mary janes, white socks, and a gold tiara on her head.

Buttercup glares at Princess," You wish Morbucks! Like anyone wants to deal with you!"

"You never know, the new girl will be in awed when she sees me," Princess remarks.

"Dream on," Buttercup mutters in anger.

Blossom puts her hand on Buttercup's shoulder, and calmly says, "Try not to let her get to you, Buttercup. Besides, I don't think she will be in awed by her. Mostly a little uncomfortable about seeing her again."

"Yeah," Buttercup replies, finally calming down.

Just then, Ms. Keane comes into the room as she says, "Alright students, time to take your seats."

Hearing the teacher calling out to them, the students take their seats at their desk and look at their teacher.

Ms. Keane smiles, and says, "Now before we get started, I have a surprise for you. Today we have a new student joining us today."

The students begin to whisper and gossip among themselves again, and know part of the student's identity.

"This student is actually a student I had in my kindergarten class a long time ago," Ms. Keane explains.

She turns to the door, and says, "Okay, you can come in now."

The door opens, and the new student comes into the room. The new student is wearing a light blue dress with a black belt on her waist, a dark blue blouse jacket, black slip on shoes, and white short socks with clear laces on it. Her hair are in pigtails hold by hair ties that has two blue beads on each one. She is carrying a light blue square shape backpack.

Blossom and Buttercup smiles because they know already who the new student really is.

Ms. Keane comes over to the student, "Class I like to give you a warm welcome to Bubbles. Bubbles Utonium."

Everyone begins to talk among themselves again. They hear rumors that Bubbles has awaken from her eight years coma. Seeing the real deal, they can see Bubbles is up and is all better now.

Bubbles smiles, and says, "Hi everyone, it's very nice to meet you."

"Now Bubbles, why don't you take a seat next to Blossom," Ms. Keane.

"Yes Ms. Keane," Bubbles replies with a big smile on her face.

Bubbles walk to the desk where Blossom is sitting at, and takes a seat on the desk next to her. Bubbles looks on the to other side to see Buttercup is sitting next to her. Bubbles looks behind to see her old friend Robin who is holding a smile on her face. Bubbles smile back at her.

"Alright students, let's begin," Ms. Keane says, grabbing the chalk.

Ms. Keane begins to write on the chalkboard to begin the listen.

Bubbles leanes to Blossom, and says, "Blossom, I'm glad we get to go to school together. Let have fun, okay?"

"I'm sure we will," Blossom says.

Blossom and Bubbles begin to take notes on their lesson. Of course, Bubbles can see Buttercup is distracted by her video game. Blossom has to remind her to put it away before she gets in trouble. Bubbles is glad to be with her sisters. Even though many things have changed around her, the relationship with her sisters is something that is never going to change.


End file.
